Chamados da noite: A maldiçao de Kagome Cray
by Petit Pelle
Summary: Em Londres criaturas sombrias fazem dos moradores suas vitimas, Eles sao chamados de Necromantes, que matam, como assassinos, e existe uma pessoa que é a chave de todo o misterio. o nome dela é Kagome Cray. CAPITULO 4 ON, LEIAM LEIAM LEIAAAAM!
1. A perseguiçao

**Yo minna-san, bem e sei que praticamente todas as minhas fic's estão atrasadas, maaas u.u eu venho com outra, eu vou postar APENAS o primeiro, só se vcs não gostarem, isso é eu vou ficar 2 semanas esperando, se não tiver nenhuma review eu déleto a fic, pq eu não sei se vcs vão gostar disso, espero que gostem né u.u**

**A fic vai acontecer em Londres, e vai ser um mistério/romance/terror. **

**Bem, eu explico depois.**

**Beijos minna n.n**

**Parte 1 – A garota perdida – A perseguição. Inuyasha tem uma surpresa desagradável. Primeiras impressões.**

O dirigível se movia pesadamente, voando baixo. Ao refletir a luz dos lampiões a gás, o corpo do balão, longo e sulcado, parecia uma mancha prateada cruzando os céus da cidade.

O ronco grave dos motores ressoava pelas ruas, fazendo estremecer as janelas encardidas do amontoado de prédios altos do Distrito Velho. Como uma besta corpulenta e semi-oculta, sobrevoava o emaranhado de becos e vielas, sem se preocupar com os seres insignificantes que transitavam por elas.

Por fim, sumiu no horizonte, deixando para traz nada alem de um leve ruído, que logo desapareceu, dando lugar ao silencio profundo da noite.

A noite estava gelada; um vento frio soprava do Tamisa (Tamisa:. Principal e mais famoso rio de Londres) instalava-se sem cerimônias nos ossos dos Londrinos.

Como uma teia de aranha, a neblina encobria a cidade e embaraçava a luz que vinha dos postes negros dos lampiões.

No outono, ela aparecia quase todas as noites.

Esse cenário era tão típico de Londres quanto as barulhentas carruagens de aluguel que circulavam em, Piccadilly Circus (Piccadilly Circus:. Cruzamento de avenidas no centro de Londres) ou os policiais fardados, quase todos gordos, que faziam a ronda no lado norte do rio. Mas não no lado Sul, não no Distrito Velho.

Ali era o território de dos marginalizados, dos loucos e das coisas inomináveis.

As pessoas distintas da capital sabiam que não era prudente freqüentar aquela área depois de certa hora. Pelo menos as que tinham amor à vida.

Inuyasha Fox observava a calmaria que se instalou ao seu redor depois que o dirigível desapareceu no horizonte.

Ao longe ouviu o apito de um velho barco que navegava pelo Rio Tamisa. Fora isso, apenas o discretíssimo chiar dos lampiões.

Não ouvia ninguém conversando ou andando por ali.

Dos dois lados da rua, a claridade suave da iluminação a gás esparramava-se sobre as pedras do calçamento, sobre a fachada surrada das casas, sobre as placas modestas do comercio decadente.

- Então você quer se esconder não é? – Murmurou ele á sua presa imaginaria, antes de tirar do casaco um pequeno pires dourado, mais ou menos do tamanho de um biscoito.

Agachando-se, colocou o pires no chão e derramou sobre ele o conteúdo de um pequeno frasco que havia acabado de tirar de outro bolso. Era um liquido viscoso, vermelho-escuro.

Seria uma cena inusitada para alguém que estivesse passando por ali naquele exato momento: um garoto de dezessete anos, pálido e compenetrado agachado no meio da rua, em meio a neblina espessa da noite.

Uma pessoa prudente não pararia para saber o que estava acontecendo, pois, muito embora o Tamisa estivesse por perto, em pouco mais de um quilometro ao norte, o Distrito Velho escondia muitos perigos, disfarçados das mais variadas formas.

Mas, se a pessoa insistisse em satisfazer sua curiosidade, veria o garoto guardar o primeiro frasco no bolso e retirar outro, contendo um liquido transparente.

Se olhasse bem de perto, sentira o fedor de enxofre que se espalhou no ar quando o garoto abriu o frasco e preencheu o conta-gotas que havia na tampa com o liquido malcheiroso.

Veria o garoto deixar cair uma única gota sobre o pires dourado e ficaria espantada ao ver a gota transformar-se numa pequena esfera efervescente e brilhante, e deslocar-se ate um canto do pires e debater-se contra a borda como se quisesse saltar para fora.

Por fim, depois de poucos de segundos, veria a esfera se desmanchar por inteiro e perceberia que o garoto tinha prestado muita atenção á direção em que a esfera tinha ido.

- Muito bem, é lá que você esta! – disse Inuyasha para si mesmo.

Em seguida, pegou o pires, despejou o liquido na rua e guardou-o novamente no bolso do casaco.

Começou a andar pelas ruas com cutela, olhos e ouvidos alertas.

Sacou a pistola da cintura e segurou-a discretamente pronto para usá-la se necessário. Assim tão perto do Tamisa, não tardaria a encontrar a criatura que procurava.

Mas, como dizia seu pai só os mostos podem se dar ao luxo de serem imprudentes.

E ele devia saber do que estava falando, pois, como se dizia na época, os vermes já tinham se cansado de esperar por ele.

O truque do enxofre também tinha aprendido com o pai.

Bastava despejar uma gota de enxofre com um pouco de sangue de porco e observar apara que direção ele ia.

Lá estaria o que se atava procurando. Tratava-se de um truque grosseiro, mas funcionava bem, desde que se soubesse o que misturar ao enxofre.

Subitamente um barulho quebrou o silencio da noite, um uivo agudo, que chegou a um tom muito alto e desapareceu logo em seguida.

Não era um grito de uma pessoa, ou de um pássaro ou de qualquer outro animal qualquer.

Inuyasha tentou descobrir de onde ele vinha mais a neblina espessa atrapalhava sua visão.

Mas estava perto; disso ele tinha certeza.

Acelerou o passo e logo ele estava correndo. Entrou em uma viela onde as casas invadiam o espaço da calçada e não havia iluminação.

Saltou o corpo de um mendigo estirado no chão, inconsciente, cheirando a bebida barata, e murmurando coisas; sozinho como se estivesse atordoado com um pesadelo.

Dormindo assim nas ruas do Distrito Velho, o coitado arriscava a própria vida, mas, a julgar pela aparência e pelo cheiro ele não tinha muito a perder.

Inuyasha não parou para socorrê-lo.

Em Londres ou você seguia adiante ou era atropelado pelos vícios da cidade, como acontecera com aquele pobre diabo.

Algo se mexia no fim da viela, que terminava em uma avenida.

Inuyasha parou, respirou fundo, e segurou a arma o mais forte que pode.

Um lobo estava parado ali, olhando para ele, hesitando em entrar pela viela.

O animal continuou parado, olhando por mais alguns instantes, com seus olhos amarelados, que reluziam na escuridão, e depois foi embora ignorando Inuyasha. Devia estar de barriga cheia e não tinha interesses em fazer outra refeição.

Percebendo que estava a salvo, Inuyasha soltou a respiração e relaxou. Os lobos eram um dos grandes perigos de Londres, mesmo ao norte do rio. Lá eles eram mais raros, é claro, e geralmente eram mortos a tiro, mas, enquanto se reproduzissem no velho distrito, continuariam a atravessar o rio durante a noite.

Não eram raros os casos de meninos e prostitutas que se tornavam vitimas desses predadores urbanos.

Esperou alguns instantes para que o lobo fosse embora e depois seguiu o seu caminho, apressado, pela viela. Mais uma vez o grito da besta que perseguia ressoou a traves da neblina, dessa vez mais perto.

Ela seria abatida no caminho de volta a toca.

Inuyasha tinha visto a criatura perto da Rua Chadwick. Não era a primeira vez que ela se aventurava fora do seu território.

Recentemente dois bebes haviam sumido de seus berços por obra dela. A missão de Inuyasha era fazer com que episódios assim não se repetissem mais.

Já era ruim boa parte da cidade ser uma ameaça mortal á noite. Já era ruim trabalhadores e comerciantes honestos terem que voltas a suas casas correndo antes do por do sol.

Porem, quando as criaturas que infestavam as ruas do Distrito Velho começaram a perambular pelo outro lado do rio, a situação se tornou insustentável.

O ruído das botas de Inuyasha batendo contra o chão era engolido pela escuridão á medida que ele se aproximava do lugar de onde vinham os gemidos.

Ali onde estava já não havia lojas, somente casas em ruínas que pareciam sorrir para ele com dentes quebrados e olhos semi-abertos. Procurou lembrar-se de tudo o que sabia a respeito da presa, preparando-se para o confronto da maneira como seu pai lhe havia ensinado.

Era um Bicho-Papão, sem duvida.

Alem de o sumiço dos bebes já ser prova o suficiente, Inuyasha o tinha visto e tentado cercá-lo na Rua Chadwick.

Os Bichos-Papões procuravam fazer suas tocas em áreas tranqüilas e escuras, protegidas da luz do dia.

Exímios escaladores; preferiam lugares altos por serem mais seguros e proporcionarem varias possibilidades de fuga. Nunca se deixavam encurralar.

A área em torno da toca geralmente era cheia de carcaças de rato. Quando não conseguiam carne humana, alimentavam-se basicamente de roedores. Eram criaturas traiçoeiras, carniceiras, covardes.

Assim que fuinhas selvagens roubam toda espécie de ovos para se alimentar, os Bichos-Papões roubavam bebes indefesos.

Quando perseguidos, preferiam correr e fugir, mas sabiam lutar se preciso, e Inuyasha era esperto o bastante para não menosprezar qualquer tipo de necromante (Necromante:. Aquele que pratica a necromancia, popularmente conhecida como magia negra).

Inuyasha diminuiu o passo, observando as construções em ruínas que surgiam acinzentadas ou pretas, por entre a neblina.

Uma placa á sua direita indicava: E.CHELTON,_ Corretor e Fornecedor do Mais Fino Tabaco._

Mais adiante um carrancudo prédio de escritórios de contabilidade. O Bicho-Papão estava em silencio.

Inuyasha tinha certeza de que estava por perto, mas_ onde_?

Mais uma vez tirou do bolso o pires dourado e repetiu o mesmo procedimento de antes.

Ao saber a direção que deveria tomar, seguiu em linha reta, atravessou um pátio pavimentado com lajes velhas e surradas e parou do outro lado.

- Então é ai que você esta se escondendo! – Disse.

Inuyasha tinha o habito de falar sozinho, ou com suas presas, quando caçava. Isso servia para alivia a tensão. Ele tinha dezessete anos e era caçador de necromantes.

Ele era _bom_ no que fazia; tinha sido aprendiz por seis anos e se sustentava sozinho desde os quatorze anos de idade.

Mas as criaturas que caçava eram muito mais perigosas que animais normais, e somente um louco não teria medo delas.

Inuyasha estava diante de uma construção triangular, de três andares, que ficava na junção de duas ruas. Sombria e fúnebre, a construção mais parecia a proa de um navio.

Os andares mais baixos estavam fechados por tapume, e a maioria das janelas superiores estava estilhaçada.

No passado aquele prédio abrigara um cinematografo, uma maravilha da ciência que projetava imagens em movimento sobre uma tela. Naquela época pessoas da Europa inteira corriam para ver a novidade. Mas agora não passava de mais uma vitima da dura batalha contra os moradores de Londres travavam contra a crescente destruição da cidade.

A criatura so podia estar ali. Aquele prédio tinha todas as características de uma toca de Bichos-Papões, Inuyasha _sabia_, por intuição, que ela estava ali. Afinal, o instinto de caça estava no sangue – seu pai não tinha dito isso tantas vesez? "Meu instinto é tão bom quanto o dele". Pensou. Um bom caçador simplesmente_ sabe_ das coisas.

Inuyasha examinou o lado de forra do prédio, mas não parecia haver uma entrada. Não que isso fizesse alguma diferença para os Bichos-Papões, que eram ladrões habilidosos. Eles tinham garras longas e finas, e os corpos eram magros e ágeis. Não precisavam de portas; uma janela qualquer era suficiente. Inuyasha tentou, sem sucesso, arrancar um pedaço do tapume.

Determinado, seguiu em direção a casa situada logo atrás do cinema, três andares estreitos que equivaliam em altura ao velho prédio. A fechadura da porta estava quebrada, e Inuyasha a empurrou cautelosamente, apontando sua arma para dentro do local.

Nenhum sinal de vida.

A sala cheirava a mofo, misturado com um leve aroma doce. Inuyasha esperou os olhos se acostumarem com a escuridão e depois entrou o mais silenciosamente o possível, pois o Bicho-Papão fugiria se percebesse sua presença. Sua única chance era pega-lo de surpresa. Lentamente, fechou a porta e ficou apreensivo com a fria escuridão que se apresentava diante dele.

Mordia os lábios, todos os sentidos alertas para captar o menor dos ruídos, o menor sinal de movimento, ou qualquer coisa que indicasse a presença da criatura.

Percebeu que a sala estava na mais completa desordem.

Uma luz fraca atravessava com dificuldade a sujeira que cobria a única janela do cômodo, que, por milagre, ainda estava inteira, e iluminava cadáveres de ratos espalhados pelo chão e carcaças de cachorro comidas pela metade. Pairava no ar o cheiro velho de sangue e poeira.

Ao constatar que a criatura não estava lá logo na entrada, Inuyasha resolveu continuar entrando. Na parte de baixo, a casa tinha apenas um cômodo e uma escada que conduzia ao andar de cima. Era uma casa simples, e tinha sido assim mesmo antes da decadência do Distrito Velho. Estava caindo aos pedaços, por dentro e por fora. Inuyasha subiu os degraus em direção a escuridão que o aguardava no andar de cima. Ali, cortinas rasgadas resistiam bravamente sobre um par de janelas, deixando entrar um pouco de luz e gás que vinha da janela. A escuridão ali era ainda maior, e o cheiro forte de carniça deixou Inuyasha enjoado. A criatura poderia estar escondida em qualquer lugar, já que havia caixas e engradados empilhados por todos os lados. Silenciosamente Inuyasha seguiu adiante. O ar da noite, um ar gelado que entrava pelas narinas e descia ate o coração, deixando-o gelado, parecia carregado de ameaças.

Uma pancada sobre o teto assustou Inuyasha que, instintivamente, apontou a arma para aquela direção.

No andar de cima: Era lá que estava a criatura.

Sem fazer qualquer ruído. Inuyasha atravessou o cômodo com sua arma apontada para o alçapão que se via ao final de uma escada de mão, tosca e aparentemente frágil, encostada na parede, encostada na parede, parecia haver um pouco mais de luz ali em cima.

Por um instante, Inuyasha pensou ter visto algo se movendo apressadamente ali em cima, através do alçapão, mais tudo foi tão rápido que ele não sabia ao certo se podia confiar na própria visão.

Procurou conter a própria tremedeira e se preparou para subir, apoiando-se em um dos degraus e sentindo a aspereza da madeira na palma das mãos. Com a pistola apontada o tempo todo para cima, começou a subir, lenta e silenciosamente. Rezando para que, a madeira velha dos degraus não rangesse e denunciasse sua presença ali. Surpreendentemente, a escada suportou o peso de Inuyasha sem problemas e, o mais importante, sem fazer barulho. Cada passo parecia durar uma eternidade.

Colocou a cabeça para fora do alçapão, com a arma em punho.

Houve ali alguns momentos de muita tensão, quando esperava ser atacado de qualquer uma das direções possíveis, inclusive de cima. Mas nada aconteceu. Com muito cuidado, continuou a subir ate que seus ombros ultrapassassem o vão do alçapão.

Era um quarto, do mesmo tamanho dos outros cômodos. Havia uma cama de solteiro encostada-se a uma das paredes, com lençóis inteiramente destruídos, carcomidos pelo tempo. Aqui e ali, sobre o chão, mais esqueletos de rato e de outros animais, que foram impossíveis de se identificar.

No mais o cômodo estava vazio. Onde antes devia ter havido uma janela, um grande buraco na parede deixava entrar sopros de neblina e a luz dos lampiões. Com uma das mãos Inuyasha apertou o casaco sobre o peito e completou sua subida em direção ao quarto. O Bicho-Papão não estava lá.

Então, o que tinha feito aquele barulho?

Inuyasha passou por cima do cadáver de um bicho pálido e com pelos ralos, caminhando rente ao telhado e aproximou-se lentamente do buraco na parede, antes uma janela.

Não tinha idéia do que poderia ter causado o barulho que tinha ouvido. Talvez, por causa da estrutura danificada, uma parede tivesse caído por não agüentar o próprio peso. Ou talvez uma bomba tivesse sido jogada em um dirigível ao longe, fazendo tremer o teto da casa. Quem saberia?

Olhando para fora, Inuyasha notou que a fachada da casa tinha um amplo beiral ornamental, de pedra, que corria logo abaixo das janelas e se estendia ate uma das paredes do cinema ao lado. Espremendo os olhos para enxergar através da neblina, pode perceber que na parede havia um buraco. Igual ao que estava a sua frente, que dava acesso ao terceiro andar do prédio visinho.

- Há, então é _assim_ que você entra no cinema, hein?

Inuyasha olhou para baixo. A neblina impedia-o de ver claramente a rua que estava a uns doze metros abaixo dele, mas não impediria que ele se espatifasse no chão e escorregasse.

No entanto, desistir estava fora de questão. Não quando ele estava assim tão perto. Inuyasha estava decidido a livrar a cidade de Londres de mais um Necromante naquela noite.

Cuidadosamente, atravessou o buraco e começou a testar a firmeza do beiral de pedra, soltando ao poucos o peso do próprio corpo, ate ter certeza de que ele não desabaria. Quando se sentiu suficientemente seguro para ir adiante, começou a esgueirar-se sobre o beiral segurando a arma com uma das mãos e firmando-se na parede com a outra. A sua direita, um falso colchão de neblina. Bob os pés, nada mais que vinte centímetros de granito e argamassa.

A criatura veio na direção de Inuyasha quando ele estava na metade do caminho. O garoto estava tão preocupado em não cair que não foi capaz de atirar com a rapidez necessária. Um vulto sinistro e esquelético, olhos insanos cor âmbar, e uma infinidade de dentinhos pontiagudos. Em seguida, um tiro e a terrível sensação de perda de equilíbrio.

Por um brevíssimo instante, que pareceu uma eternidade, Inuyasha sentiu a ausência de chão sob os pés e caiu. Mas os instintos se sobrevivência foram mais rápidos que a razão e, antes que ele pudesse pensar em alguma coisa, já tinha agarrado o beiral externo da fachada com uma das mãos. Os músculos do ombro, forçados a absorver o impacto daquela manobra repentina, por pouco não se romperam. Virando o corpo conseguiu agarrar o beiral com a outra mão. Sem saber ao certo o que tinha acontecido, Inuyasha viu-se pendurado a doze metros de altura, lutando para não se espatifar no chão de pedras que se escondia sob a neblina.

O Bicho-Papão deu mais um de seus gritos estridentes e desapareceu no interior da casa, derrubando alguma coisa enquanto descia as escadas em disparada.

Inuyasha nem teve tempo de se recuperar do terror de ver a morte de perto; soltou um palavrão e imediatamente tratou de puxar o peso do corpo para cima da aba. Seus músculos finos, porem firmes e fortes, não tiveram trabalho para executar a tarefa. Novamente de pé, tirou uma segunda arma da cintura, a primeira havia caído na rua durante a queda, e aproximou-se do buraco que dava acesso á casa em ruínas.

Será que ele tinha acertado a criatura? Provavelmente não. Mas ele não a deixaria fugir, isso não.

Na pressa de alcançar sua presa, Inuyasha esqueceu-se de toda e qualquer cautela: atravessou o quarto correndo e escorregou escada abaixo, atrás da fera.

Já no primeiro andar, aproximando-se da porta que tinha deixado aberta pelo Bicho-Papão...

Inuyasha ouviu uma espécie de grito e, logo em seguida sentiu algo atacá-lo pelo lado, uma criatura que berrava, escoiceava, arranhava, cuspia e golpeava. Gritou de susto e caiu no chão ao tentar se livrar dela. Mas a criatura enlouquecida atacava com toda a força e, Inuyasha não conseguia reagir. Por fim, antes de saber realmente o que era, conseguiu se soltar e imobilizar a _coisa_, segurando seus braços por traz. O rosto de Inuyasha estava ardendo por causa de um arranhão profundo. Além disso, sentia dores em varias partes do corpo, onde tinha sido golpeado.

Acontece... Que... Á... _Coisa_... Não... Era... O... Bicho-Papão...

- Que espécie de criatura é você? Perguntou Inuyasha, muito embora não esperasse qualquer resposta. A criatura tinha amolecido em seus braços, ofegante, com um olhar distante em seus olhos semicerrados.

Parecia uma garota, mais Inuyasha era esperto o bastante para saber que, no Distrito Velho, era melhor não confiar nas aparências.

Pouco depois a criatura soltou um gemido e desmaiou.

**Yo minna-san, bem, eu disse que ia explicar, então eu vou explicar n.n**

**É assim um resuminho básico Okay?**

**Nas ruas sombrias de Londres vigora o mais absoluto terror...**

**Tudo começou após o _Vernichtung_, a guerra que deixou a cidade arrasada e seus habitantes traumatizados e vulneráveis...**

**Criaturas sinistras assombram o labirinto de becos e vielas do Distrito Velho, os que ousam sair á noite tornam-se presas fáceis. Presas para lobos e assassinos que infestam o lugar, bem como para criaturas ainda mais perigosas: os necromantes.**

**No entanto, o mal que não se vê é o pior de todos: nas camadas mais altas da sociedade Londrina, sob a fachada de riquezas e intenções filantrópicas, vigora um tenebroso pacto com os necromantes, que coloca em risco a existência de toda a humanidade. E no centro de tudo a encantadora, vulnerável e enigmática Kagome Cray, -- a chave de todo o mistério.**

**BEEEMM ta ai, o resumo básico, demoro para fazer ele viu XD**

**Bem espero que tenham gostado**

**E**

**REVIEWWWWWSSSSS**

**u.u por favor... faça um criança feliz, eu, e mande um review falando o que achou n.n Bye**

**Petit Pelle **


	2. A irreprensivel Sango Bennett

**Yo minna-san! Obrigado pelas reviews u.u**

**Bem em primeiro lugar, eu queria saber se vocês preferem que... Miroku Seja mal, Sesshoumaru Seja mal, ou Totousai seja mal?**

**Bem, se gostarem desse capitulo escrevam a resposta Ok? Dependendo eu não mato ninguém como eu estava planejando xD**

**Brincadeira minna... Mais... Alguém vai morrer ai... Não sei ainda... Mas... a minha idéia era uma... Ser... Morrer ai u.u se não, não sem graça.**

**Bem galera... Vamos a fic u.u**

**2 – A irresistível Sango Bennett**

**- Este é o Doutor Naraku...**

**- Um nome para a garota...**

Havia caçadores de necromantes de toda a espécie.

Era preciso uma motivação especial para que uma pessoa enfrentasse dessa forma um inimigo quase imbatível. Uns corriam atrás de desafio, da necessidade de se destacar; outros tinham certeza de que prestavam um serviço ao mundo.

Uns tinham motivos religiosos; outros procuravam vingança. Uns nasceram no ramo; outros lutavam por um lugar ao sol.

Uns eram atraídos pelo dinheiro; outros pelo perigo. Todos tinham uma motivação especial e, mesmo aqueles que por fora pareciam absolutamente normais, escondiam um ou outro segredo, que os levava a ter uma profissão que ninguém queria ter.

A única razão de que Sango Bennett precisava era o fato de que ela era uma pessoa estranha.

A cidade estava acordando.

Ela passeava de madrugada por Crofter's Gate.

As barraquinhas do mercado estavam começando a abrir.

Os mendigos se direcionavam aos seus pontos de esmola favoritos.

Um aroma de castanhas torradas e de batatas assadas começava a exalar dos fornos improvisados por vendedores ambulantes.

Cruzando as ruas de pedra, as carruagens de aluguel passavam de um lado para o outro, quase atropelando os pedestres.

A casa em que Sango morava com Inuyasha Fox ficava sob o olhar cheio de presságios da catedral de São Lucas.

Era uma casa grandiosa, com terraço e tudo.

No primeiro andar, ao lado da porta de entrada, uma janela de sacada; logo acima, mais duas janelas.

O segundo andar tinha amplas portas de vidro para aproveitar bem à luz do dia.

Na parte da frente, uma cerca de ferro protegia os preciosos metros quadrados de um quintal pavimentado.

A fachada era de um verde pálido, com soleira, e degraus de pedra.

O numero 273 de Crofter's Gate não era um lugar excepcionalmente bonito; era apenas funcional.

Em meio à luz difusa da madrugada, entre as espirais em estilo gótico. Nas torres, gárgulas horrendas olhavam do alto com se quisessem atingir as casas ou arranhar as ruas ao redor da catedral.

Sango abriu a porta da frente e entrou. O calor agradável que sentiu quando entrou era sinal que Inuyasha estava em casa.

Quanto ao choramingar que ouvia ela não sabia o que era. Fechou a porta e seguiu adiante.

- Inuyasha? – gritou.  
- Estou aqui – respondeu ele, na sala de estar.

Sango foi ate ele. A lareira ardia e, apesar de estar quase amanhecendo, os lampiões a gás ainda estavam acesos, produzindo pequenos focos de luz em meio a mais completa escuridão. A sala era decorada em tons sóbrios, verdes e marrons, e as paredes eram revestidas de madeira. Em frente à lareira, um tapete grosso e varias poltronas, duras e desconfortáveis.

No canto da sala a mesa de jantar de madeira espessa.

As pesadas cortinas estavam fechadas.

Havia uma garota ajoelhada sobre o tapete, aparentemente da mesma idade de Inuyasha, muito embora Sango não pudesse dizer com certeza, pois não conseguia ver seu rosto.

A garota tinha cabelos longos e negros, porem imundos e embaraçados. Usava um vestido branco, de tecido leve, rasgado, sujo, e manchados de sangue em alguns lugares.

Comia alguma coisa servida em um prato fundo de cerâmica marrom. Pelo cheiro era caldo de carne.

Inuyasha estava ajoelhando ao lado dela quando viu a amiga entrar na sala.

- Preciso de sua ajuda – ele disse.

Sango Bennett tinha sido uma espécie de conselheira de Inuyasha durante seus últimos anos de aprendiz de caçador de necromantes, e, desde então, tornaram-se amigos.

Inuyasha suspeitava que ela tivesse vinte e muitos anos, mas era mais difícil dizer, pois era tão imatura que poderia ter muito menos que isso.

Era alta... Talvez uma pouco alta _demais_, o que dava a ela o mesmo charme desajeitado de um potrinho ao nascer.

O rosto era perfeito, era tão radiante que valorizava seus traços e os tornavam hipnotizastes.

Os cabelos curtos, á altura da nuca, o que era ousadia numa época em que as mulheres tinham que ser femininas e recatadas.

O corte chamava ainda mais atenção por causa das duas mechas vermelhas que se misturavam ao castanho, da raiz ás pontas.

As roupas que vestia naquele dia era um tanto bizarras: uma jaqueta de couro vermelha sobre uma camisa preta e calças pretas de um algodão pesado e de barras vermelhas. Inuyasha ensaiou um sorriso.

Uma mulher de calças!

Sango não obedecia a nenhuma regra, e ele gostava disso.

Talvez ele a admirasse mais do que seu falecido pai, Jedriah Inu no Taisho Fox, o maior caçador de necromantes de Londres.

- Eu a encontrei no Distrito Velho – disse Inuyasha, calmamente – Ela não quer dizer seu nome. Aliaz, ela não quer falar nada.

- Como você se arranhou assim? – perguntou Sango, aproximando-se dos dois.

- Eu estava caçando um Bicho-Papão e... – Inuyasha parou de falar ao ver a expressão de horror no rosto da amiga. – Não foi _ele_ que me arranhou. Foi_ ela_. Acho que é meio maluca.

Sango ajoelhou-se ao lado da garota e sentiu o calor do fogo em seu rosto.

Olhando a menina mais de perto viu um olhar distante, perdido em direção à lareira.

Ela parecia aterrorizada, como se visse, alem das chamas crepitantes algo que os outros não pudessem ver.

Vez ou outra levava, mecanicamente, a colher de sopa a boca segurando o prato firmemente sobre o colo. Com muita delicadeza, Sango afastou uma mecha de cabelo que estava caída sobre o rosto imundo da garota, para ver melhor os cortes e os arranhões.

A menina não esboçou nenhuma reação.

- Inuyasha onde é que você arruma essas garotas? – perguntou Sango.

Inuyasha sorriu.

- Por quê? Não gostou dela?

- Acho que você poderia arrumar alguém melhor – respondeu à amiga.

- Você nunca vai encontrar alguém decente para namorar perseguindo Necromantes do Distrito Velho. – Sango levantou-se e olhou para a garota. – E esta aqui? Esta machucada?  
- Não parece um arranhão de animal ou necromante. – disse Inuyasha.

- Acho que essas marcas são de tombos que ela levou.

- E ela ficou o tempo todo assim? Tão quieta? – perguntou Sango.

- Ela estava completamente enlouquecida quando eu a encontrei. Acho que se assustou comigo ( N/A: prestem atenção daqui para frente e só um aviso n.n ele não é hanyou ta? Ele é HUMANO)

Sango esfregou a nuca com um das mãos e disse:

- Bem, isso é normal, as pessoas geralmente se assustam com você. Mas já que estou aqui... Na verdade eu queria estar na cama... Conta logo o que aconteceu, vai.

Inuyasha contou o que tinha acontecido á noite.

Disse que estava fazendo sua patrulha de sempre quando topou com um Bicho-Papão que vinha aterrorizando a área próxima a Rua Chadwick.

Contou como perseguiu a criatura ate o Distrito Velho e como chegou ate sua toca, onde tinha encontrado a garota.

- Você tem Certeza de que não foi o Bicho-Papão que arranhou ela? – perguntou Sango tão logo Inuyasha terminou seu relato. Os Bichos-Papões eram um dos raros tipos de necromantes que eram capazes de contagiar as pessoas mordidas ou arranhadas por eles. E se a criatura tivesse arranhado a garota, que arranhou _Inuyasha_...

- Já lidei com Bichos-Papões outras vezes no passado, você não se lembra? Já fui mordido antes e me curei. Sou imune.

- Eu estava pensando em mim, na verdade. – disse Sango, andando pela sala de um lado para o outro.

A infecção causada por um bicho-papão era como uma malaria ou uma febre: ou você se curava e ficava imune para sempre, ou estava perdido. Sango nunca tinha tido contato direto com um Bicho-Papão antes.

- Tenho certeza de que ela não foi arranhada – disse Inuyasha correndo os dedos pelos cabelos negros e lisos, olhando novamente para a garota.

Depois de terminar a sopa, a garota ficou um pouco tenta.

Os olhos começaram a ficar pesados. Inuyasha a levou para cima e a colocou em sua própria cama.

A garota dormiu imediatamente.

Inuyasha verificou se todas as janelas estavam fechadas e trancadas. Em seguida saiu do quarto e trancou a porta. Era melhor se prevenir ate saber exatamente com o que estava lidando.

Quando ele voltou para a sala, Sango estava sentada numa poltrona, se aquecendo diante da lareira enquanto tomava um pouco de sopa com pedaços de pão.

- Pode tomar minha sopa. – disse Inuyasha.

Sango fez um sinal de agradecimento com a mão.

- Você acha que a garota é maluca? – perguntou.

Inuyasha fez um sinal com a cabeça, mordendo os lábios, perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Talvez ela seja louca, ou talvez ela esteja possuída. Pode ser também que ela tenha ficado com medo e perdeu a razão. Vou ao sanatório perguntar ao doutor Mammon se algum de seus pacientes sumiu.

Um leve tremor das narinas indicava que ir ao sanatório não era muito agradável para ele.

- Eu não queria deixá-la sozinha. Você poderia ficar com ela só um pouquinho?

- Só se você me der mais um pouco de sopa. – respondeu Sango risonha.

O Sanatório Redford Acres ficava no subúrbio de Londres, isolado ao pé de uma pequena colina e cercado por plantações, sem qualquer tipo de decoração. Um sólido retângulo de pedra com minúsculas janelas ao longo da fachada. Tudo ali parecia duro e austero, como uma nuvem negra no céu.

Lá onde a rodovia cortava as plantações, havia um muro alto e um enorme portão de ferro. No centro do portão, barras de ferro haviam sido retorcidas no formato das letras R e A. Um homem de aspecto mal-humorado, usando um quepe e uma jaqueta marrom, perguntou a Inuyasha o que ele queria ali e deixou-o entrar, fazendo ranger as dobradiças do portão enquanto abria. Assim que a carruagem seguiu em frente, Inuyasha viu o porteiro voltar para a guarita e pegar o telefone.

O cocheiro olhou para o prédio sombrio e procurou apressar os cavalos, visivelmente ansioso para sair dali. Os cavalos freavam sobre o caminho de cascalho, em frente a um enorme portal de pedra, a entrada principal do sanatório. Uma porta de mogno escuro parecia olhar para eles. O cocheiro fez uma careta quando Inuyasha pediu que ele esperasse ali. Preferia mil vezes ir embora. Em algum ligar do prédio um grito bizarro cortou o ar da manha, assustando o cocheiro.

Assim que Inuyasha desceu da carruagem, a porta se abriu, e lá estava o doutor Naraku. O rosto do medico era muito fino, e o nariz pontudo dava apoio ao um par de pequenos óculos redondos. Os cabelos eram negros, mais grisalhos, e grandes ate na altura dos ombros. O corpo era tão fino quanto o rosto, mas, por detrás dos óculos e sob as pálpebras caídas, os olhos acinzentados tinham um ar vigoroso e astuto.

- Ah, Mestre Inuyasha Fox! – disse ele, abrindo um sorriso que enrugou seu rosto. – Sua visita é sempre bem vinda. O porteiro me avisou que você estava aqui.

Inuyasha apertou a mão do medico.

- É um prazer revê-lo doutor. – disse Inuyasha de modo, pouco convincente.

- Muito Bem – disse Mammon, esfregando as mãos uma na outra. – Não vamos ficar parados aqui fora, em um dia tão feio. Por favor, entre.

O medico conduziu Inuyasha através do saguão do sanatório Redford Acres.

Era um grande salão de pé direito alto, com piso de lajes de cerâmica pretas e brancas. Uma escada em espiral conduzia ate o mezanino.

Ao final do saguão, a mesa de madeira talhada onde ficava uma recepcionista de aspecto insolente, com cabelos presos num coque.

Sempre que ia ali Inuyasha se assustava com o aspecto daquele salão, limpo, eficiente, agradável, que não combinava nada com o restante do prédio.

Naraku conversava informalmente com Inuyasha enquanto o conduzia ao consultório, no andar de cima.

Era pequeno e nele se via livros de todos os tipos organizados em diversas prateleiras, uma cadeira de couro verde e uma mesa.

Sobre a mesa, pilhas de pastas de arquivo, um grande livro sobre frenologia e um modelo de crânio humano, cujas partes estavam criteriosamente demarcadas e nomeadas.

Pediu a Inuyasha que se sentasse e, em seguida, sentou-se do outro lado da mesa, próximo a uma grande janela retangular que deixava entrar na sala a luz do dia.

Inuyasha nunca gostou do doutor Mammon Onigumo, apelidado de Naraku.

Não se sentia confortável em sua presença.

Talvez fosse por causa da natureza do trabalho que ele exercia. Ninguém trabalhava cinco dias por semana dentro de um sanatório sem ser afetado de alguma forma pelo lugar. Inuyasha sentia-se afetado, isso era certo.

Onigumo era um velho conhecido do pai de Inuyasha que, em razão da profissão, via-se obrigado a fazer varias visitas ao sanatório Redford Acres. Nem todos os necromantes aram como Bichos-Papões. Havia outros que deixavam seu rastro de insanidade, apenas os fortes de espírito eram capazes de resistir a eles.

Algumas das pessoas trancafiadas nas selas imundas, e encardidas daquele sanatório tinham sido levadas ate ali pelas mãos de Jedriah Fox e do Filho Inuyasha Fox.

Inuyasha ficava nervoso simplesmente por estar entre aquelas paredes.

- Pois então, meu jovem, o que o trouxe ate aqui? – disse Mammon, batendo com os dedos sobre a mesa e olhando fixamente para Inuyasha com seus olhos acinzentados.

Um gemido, não muito forte, mais angustiado, foi ouvido próximo á sala, ecoando de maneira sinistra. Onigumo sequer piscou.

- Uma das nossas almas mais atormentadas. Não há como isolar completamente esse tipo de barulho, você sabe. Depois de um tempo acabamos nos acostumando.

- Doutor Naraku... Vim aqui para lhe fazer uma pergunta. Em sigilo, é claro.

- Em sigilo? Ih, já vi que estou em apuros – disse o medico, em tom de ironia.

- De forma alguma, doutor. Mas sua resposta poderia ser mal interpretada se chegasse aos ouvidos errados.

Mammon recobrou a seriedade e se inclinou para traz da poltrona abrindo os braços com as palmas das mãos para cima, disse:

- Vamos lá, desembucha!

Inuyasha respirou fundo, procurando esconder seu desconforto atrás de uma mascara de eficiência. Ele detestava aquele lugar. Quase podia sentir o sofrimento dos prisioneiros que residiam ali, trancafiados em suas celas, atormentados, torturados por seus demônios pessoais.

- Doutor Mammon, como anda a segurança de Redford Acres?

O medico deixou escapar uma expressão de irritação de seu rosto, como se quisesse dizer:_ "Você veio ate aqui para me perguntar isso verme?"_

- Só estou perguntando – continuou Inuyasha, antes que o medico pudesse responder – Por que nessa madrugada encontrei nas ruas uma garota em profundo estado de perturbação mental. Minha primeira suspeita foi a que ela tenha sido tocada por um necromante, mais não é fácil dizer se a insanidade é natural ou relacionada aos necromantes. Então, eu achei que ela poderia ter fugido e...

- Bem poço lhe garantir que esse não é o caso – Interrompeu Naraku, rápido como um falcão. – Nosso sistema de segurança é a prova de falhas. Nunca, nenhum paciente deixou estas instalações sem antes ser inteiramente curado por nossa equipe.

- Então aceite minhas desculpas, Doutor – disse Inuyasha, curvando a cabeça. Precisava saber, antes de executar o Rito para saber a causa da demência da garota. Mas doutor, deixe eu lhe dizer uma coisa para o senhor: Se alguém _tivesse_ fugido daqui e o senhor _quisesse_ me contar, eu a traria de volta em toda segurança sem que ninguém soubesse.

Mammon fez uma cara de quem queria morder o garoto, mais subitamente se acalmou.

- Desculpe-me. Não tive a intenção de ser ríspido com você. É que eu dormi pouco, essa noite. Não meu amigo; posso assegurar a _você _uma coisa: nenhum paciente fugiu de Redford Acres, nem recentemente, nem nunca. Mas, se você quiser, posso checar os outros sanatórios das redondezas. A garota esta com você?

- Sim – respondeu Inuyasha.

- Não acha que seria boa idéia trazê-la para cá para que possamos cuidar dela? Poder ser perigoso para uma pessoa não treinada cuidar de alguém assim.

Inuyasha lembrou-se dos corredores imundos, dos gemidos, das barras, dos gritos, dos choros, do caos total que reinava por detrais da respeitável fachada do sanatório.

- Ela parece satisfeita com meus cuidados – respondeu ele diplomaticamente. – Melhor não contrariá-la.

- Muito bem. Por acaso, essa garota tem nome?

- Ela não fala.

- Ah, sim – disse Naraku, exibindo um sorriso nos lábios, como se pedisse desculpas por alguma coisa. – Deve ser então uma delinqüente com problemas mentais. Você disse que a encontrou no Distrito Velho, não foi? Qual é a aparência da garota, para que eu possa informar aos meus colegas?

Inuyasha não respondeu imediatamente.

- Ela tem aproximadamente vinte e cinco anos, cabelos louros e olhos verdes. – mentiu.

Naraku anotou as informações em um bloco de notas sobre a mesa. – Vou fazer uma sondagem para você. Bem, Mestre Fox, é sempre um prazer tê-lo aqui conosco, mas agora o dever me chama. Vou acompanhá-lo ate a porta.

- Muito Obrigado, Doutor.

Inuyasha e o medico trocaram amenidades no caminho da saída.

Mammon esperou na porta ate que o outro subisse na carruagem de aluguel. Ainda deu um aceno antes que o cocheiro agitasse as rédeas e movimentasse os cavalos.

Seguindo pelo caminho de cascalho em direção a portaria, a carruagem balançava e pulava, mas Inuyasha não parecia se importar. Estava perdido em seus pensamentos. Ele não tinha dito nada, sobre encontrar a garota no Distrito Velho. Então como Naraku poderia saber? Talvez fosse uma dedução lógica. Afinal, ele disse que estava caçando quando encontrou a garota, e a maioria das caçadas acontecia naquela parte da cidade, pois eram lá que ficavam as tocas dos Necromantes. Mesmo assim, havia algo de estranho no ar.

Por ora, Inuyasha preferiu não pensar no assunto. O mais importante naquele momento era descobrir quem era aquela garota.

Quando ele chegou a Crofter's Gate, já era final de tarde. Foi espiar a garota e encontrou-a dormindo profundamente, com os lençóis sujos de lama e enroscados em torno do corpo. Sango estava dormindo em uma poltrona na sala de estar. Ela havia desenhado guardiões em vários pontos de quarto de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sorriu. Sango poderia parecer meio estranha, mas era uma das melhores profissionais de toda população Londrina.

Não fazia sentido correr riscos com a garota.

Inuyasha estava exausto, pois não dormia desde a noite anterior. Acendeu o fogo da lareira e deitou-se sobre o tapete. Decidiu que, mais tarde, veriam se a garota já estava se sentindo melhor e pensariam no que fazer com ela se não estivesse. Por ora, queria apenas dormir.

Inuyasha não precisava de despertador. Tinha a qualidade invejável de acordar três minutos antes da hora marcada. Era uma de suas esquisitices. Lavando o rosto no banheiro, olhou-se no espelho e percebeu que, por vários motivos, ele era uma pessoa diferente. Afinal, quantos caçadores de Necromantes de dezessete anos havia por ai? Quantas pessoas, nessa idade, tinham condições de morar sozinhas em sua própria casa ( muito embora a tivesse sido comparada pelo pai)?

No entanto, sua aparência não tinha nada incomum.

Tinha traços bonitos, lindos ao julgar de qualquer mulher, e a pele era macia, sem sinais de catapora ou varíola, como era comum na época. Talvez fosse um pouco pálido de mais, e não tivesse o mesmo físico avantajado do pai. Seus ombros eram mais estreitos e seu porte era naturalmente mais magro. Mas tinha lindos olhos de um pálido azul, e cabelos negros longos ate a cintura e lisos, traços herdados da mãe, com quem ele se parecia bastante. Seu pai sempre dizia que podia ver a esposa nos traços do filho. As vezes, dizia isso com afeição, outras vezes, com decepção, uma vez que Inuyasha não tinha correspondido as expectativas que ambos tinham em relação a ele. Aqueles momentos de decepção cortavam o coração de Inuyasha e, a cada vez, era como se ele morresse um pouco por dentro.

Mas o pai já não estava mais lá, nem a mãe, que tinha partido antes dele. Inuyasha estava sozinho no mundo.

Sua infância não tinha sido fácil. Era filho único de um homem considerado uma lenda viva em seu próprio tempo. Jedriah Inu no Taisho Fox, foi o maior caçador de Necromante de todos os tempos, ele foi o maior de Londres, e talvez do mundo inteiro. Ele sabia mais a respeito dos hábitos dessas criaturas que qualquer outro. Era um homem alto, corpulento, com uma pele lisa, e barbeada sobre a face. Era forte como um touro e muito esperto também. Veterano, tinha muitas historias para contar. Era considerado um ícone entre os caçadores de toda a cidade.

No passado, quando ninguém conhecia nada sobre Necromantes, ir a caça era considerado uma espécie de suicídio, eram as historias sobre os feitos de Jedriah que estimularam o aparecimento de novos caçadores, e eram os artigos que ele publicava que disseminavam as técnicas de como derrotar diferentes tipo de necromantes. Inuyasha tinha uma enorme admiração pelo pai.

Mas um dia sua mãe morreu. Izaoi Chiana Roseleaf Fox foi brutalmente assassinada em um cemitério de Whitechapel. Era uma mulher linda, meiga, com dons artísticos. Jedriah tinha verdadeira adoração por ela, assim como Inuyasha. Mas, de qualquer modo, ela morreu.

Depois disso, Jedriah tornou-se outra pessoa.

... "Os mortos não renascem e os humanos não percebem o que os espera pela frente, escuridão uma sombria raiva paira no ar, sobre suas cabeças. Eles iram morrer, e não iram se tocar disso."...

"Ela era boa de mais para um mundo como esse. O destino dela era mesmo fazer companhia aos anjos". Ele disse isso uma vez, tinha seis anos de idade olhando tristemente pela janela.

"Não a lugar neste para pessoas como sua mãe.A natureza tão doce, o sentimento de compaixão, a criatividade... Algum tempo atrás, essas características eram consideradas qualidades. Hoje são fraquezas. Estamos numa era puramente industrial, Inuyasha. A idade da Razão. A ciência é quem manda nos dias de hoje, e me preocupo com você, filho. E tenho medo de que as qualidades que você herdou de sua mãe sejam fatais para você algum dias."

"E os Necromantes, papai? Qual é o lugar neles na era da ciência, da razão e do pensamento lógico?"

Jedriah mirou os olhos no chão e disse: "Não há lugar para eles. É por isso que o matamos."

Quando Inuyasha completou onze anos, o pai já não tinha as mesmas habilidades que fizeram dele um caçador famoso. Ninguém jamais descobriu o que ele estava caçando, mais não tinha sobrado muito de seu corpo quando o encontraram.

Foi Sango, uma amiga de Jedriah, que se responsabilizou pela educação do garoto. Jedriah havia deixado o filho uma casa e uma renda bastante confortável, pois por causa dos riscos que envolvia, a caça aos necromantes era uma atividade altamente rentável ( o parlamento oferecia salário e recompensas que deixavam os advogados roxos de inveja). Sango foi morar na casa de Inuyasha e deu continuidade a seu aprendizado. Com o tempo, aprendiz e professora tornaram-se amigos e, por fim, parceiros de caça.

Inuyasha fechou a torneira de metal dourado da pia do banheiro e resolveu dar mais uma olhada na garota. Afinal, o caso dela, era no mínimo, interessante. Não tinha noção do que estava fazendo quando resolveu levá-la com ele. Só sabia que ela estava em apuros e que não podia nem devia, deixá-la perambulando sozinha por aquela região.

Na verdade, não tinha a menor idéia do que faria com a garota quando ela se sentisse melhor. O mais sensato seria procurar os pais dela e devolve-la ao lugar de onde viera.

Mais...

_E se ela não melhorar?_

Inuyasha pensava no assunto enquanto andava em direção ao seu quarto, onde a garota estava trancada. Tinha costume de conversar com ele mesmo o tempo todo. Tinha poucos amigos e nenhum que pudesse considerar realmente intimo. Como os outros caçadores, trabalhava sozinho, e durante a noite. Alem disso, Inuyasha tinha sido educado em casa e, portanto, nunca teve coleginhas de escola.

Mas ele tinha a Sango, não tinha?

E conhcia outros caçadores também. Era uma pessoa feliz. Poderia estar trabalhando numa fabrica qualquer, em vez de fazer o que fazia, ganhando muito mais dinheiro do que qualquer outra pessoa em Londres.

Sua vida poderia ter sido pior.

Destrancou a porta e entrou, ainda pensando em seus próprios problemas.

- Um cavalheiro, bateria na porta antes de entrar. – disse a garota, calmamente.

Inuyasha levou um susto e imediatamente abandonou seus pensamentos.

- Ah... Desculpa, eu... Não esperava que você estivesse acordada.

A garota estava deitava de lado sobre a cama, com coberta ate o pescoço. O rosto estava molhado de suor e alguns fios de cabelo grudavam em suas bochechas, mas os olhos bem abertos e olhavam fixamente para Inuyasha.

- Você esta com febre?

- Estou com frio. – respondeu ela. Seus olhos desviaram-se momentaneamente para a porta aberta e depois voltaram para Inuyasha. – Quem é você?

- Inuyasha Fox, senhorita. A seu dispor.

- Será que eu poderia comer alguma coisa? – murmurou a garota.

- Claro. Um pouco de sopa, talvez?

Lentamente fez um sim com a cabeça, passou a língua sobre os lábios e esboçou um sorriso, como um gatinho contente.

- Eu não demoro. – disse Inuyasha, andando em direção a porta.

- Com vim parar aqui? – perguntou a garota, antes que ele saísse dpo quarto.

- Você não sabe?

- Eu não me lembro – os olhos da garota demonstravam certa aflição. Puxando a coberta ainda mais, continuou: - Eu não me lembro de _nada_.

Inuyasha aproximou-se dela. Ela trazia a mesma expressão de medo e desespero que Inuyasha tinha visto quando a encontrou pela primeira vez.

- Não se preocupe; vai se lembrar de tudo como tempo. Você sabe qual é o seu nome?

A garota pareceu mais relaxada.

- Do meu nome eu me lembro – disse ela, aparentemente aliviada. – Kagome Cray

- Pois então, deixe-me buscar um pouco de sopa para a senhorita Kagome Cray. Depois conversamos esta bem?

Tremendo e suando, a garota fez um sim com a cabeça. Inuyasha levantou-se e saiu, fechando a porta. Para garantir, rodou a chave silenciosamente na fechadura.

**E aweeeee gente boa? Tudo jóia?**

**Bem, mais um capitulo que vai estar respondendo todas as suas duvidas**

**x)**

**Bem... MUITO MUITO MUITO MUITO obrigado pelas reviews u.u por favor continuem, pq eu to tirando tempo do tempo para conceguir atualizar rapidao, por favor não deixem de ler, e agora n.n vou responder as reviews n.n**

**Mry-chan:.**_wooo __adorei a review. Bem esclarecendo n.n_

_Sem me inspirei em um livro de terror, que fala sobre a Necromancia._

_Mais afinal, o que é Necromancia não é mesmo? Essa é sua duvida?_

_Então eu explico n.n_

_Necromante: Aquele que pratica a necromancia, popularmente conhecido como magia negra. Os invocados seres, criaturas do inferno, como Draugos, Bichos-Papões e etc. Obedecem ao dono, ou simplesmente vivem para matar seres humanos, se eles não conseguem carne humana comem animais ou ate seus companheiros._

_Necromancia: Quem invoca o necromante. _

_Vernichtung sim você já deve ter ouvido, se conhece Londres como eu, deve conhecer n.n foi a guerra que destruiu metade da cidade, e acabou causando a febre-rubra, e a aparição dos Necromantes._

_Mais uma vez agradeço-lhe pelo que escreveu, gostei de você, é uma culta, ótima._

_Beijos_

_Petit n.n_

**Akane Tendou:.**

_\o/o\o/ obrigada Akaneee nosss adorei,meu u.u vc não sabe o que aguarda, se fico nervosa com isso... Você vai morrer no meio da fic xD então se tiver problemas do coração u.u não leia XD rsrsrsrsrsrs não de boa, mais vc vai ficar meia que chocada em algumas partes o.o _

_Moça adorei tua review \o continua lendo e me escrevendo ok?_

_Adorooo_

_Kissu no cocoro n.n_

**Kagome Hi:.**

_Yo \o a brigada n.n e ai como vc ta moça? _

_Bem respondendo suas perguntas:_

_Vão ter aproximadamente... 28 capitulos, a fic já esta formulada na minha cabeça, ate as falas já ta tudo "escrito"na minha mente entende? E eu acho que vai ter aproximadamente 28 a 30 capitulos... mais não desanima hein, se você curte isso de magia e etc vai gostar._

_Sim vão parecer. Sim vão mexer com essas coisas de Magia_

_Não a Rin vai estar em Redford Acres e quem vai tirar ela de lá vai ser o Sesshy x)_

_Sim vai ter hentai, mais é so no final Okay? n.n_

_Obrigadíssimo por me por nos favoritos adorei T.T Nossa me emocionei._

_Ushsuhsuhsus carterinha é uahsuahushauhs u.u boa_

_Mais espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo n.n Beijos nee_

_Bye bye_

**Wanessa Chan:. **

_Wooooo aujshuahsuahsuahshsauhaush XDDD e é ela sim, bem, havia o Necromante que fugiu, e depois ela apareceu então ela não é a criatura e sim uma mulher mt loca XD que entro na frente do Inu XD mais os dois vão se dar bem, a minha idéia é bem diferente das outras sabe, você vai ver que não é como nenhuma que você já viu n.n continua lendo hein u.ú_

_Beijooooossss_

**Algum ser:.**

_XD Obrigadaaaa adorei x) o "linda" XD uma fic de terror é linda o.o mt legal XD ushushsuhus_

_Beijos e obrigada continue lendo n.n_

**Jessi-chan:.**

_Aweeee nee-chaaaaannnn que bom que me acho aqui \o/_

_Huh huh huh tem muita coisa por vir nessa trama u.u_

_Bem o capitulo ta ai espero que tenha curtido \o_

_Beijooooos n.n_

_Te adoro nee-chan_

**MAE DAS PERSONAGENS FEMININAS DO INUYASHA:.**

_Uahsuahsuhauhsuahauhuauuhsaua meeesmo não tendo nada para falar eu te respondo obrigada pela "fic maravilhosa" nee-chan me emocionei. Obrigada n.n Te adoro n.n_

_Beijo nee-chan_

_E_

_JAA NEEE XD_

**Nemo Letting go:.**

_Awe nee-chan \o como vc vaai?_

_Espero que bem o.o e nao esteja triste por nao entrar pro exercito holandes o.o _

_Bem nee-chan não se preocupe, vc comento, isso quer dizer que gostou n.n_

_Beijooo e obrigadinha_

_Te adoro_

_Kissu no cocoro \o/o\o/o\o/_

**Morphin La mort:.**

_Yo nya eu já sabia que era você Kyuu \o brigada graças a ti eu postei né xD_

_Brigadaaooo nee-chan u.u _

_Adorei a review_

_Rsrsrsrsrs eu tb me imaginei lá XD_

_TB TE AMO NEE-CHAN QUERIDAAA! x)_

**Aaaiii adorei minna t.t adorei msm, nem esperava q terror fizesse tanto sucesso x) adorei brigada mesmo galera, pliz não desistam e não parem de escrever e LER viu gente u.u**

**Vcs são minha maior motivação n.n**

**Ate o próximo capitulo n.n**

**Beijos galera**

**Aé**

**u.u**

**Próximo capitulo:**

**- Uma mulher de má reputação.**

**- Trabalhando nas ruas.**

**- Um infeliz golpe do destino.**

**ATE MINNA-SSAAAANNN!**

**BEIJOS n.n**

**Petit**


	3. Uma mulher de má reputação

**Yo minna-san, perdao pelo atraso, mais eu estava estudando u.u**

**Mas agora voltei e to atualizando essa a o alvo e a 10 noites de puro hentai u.u**

**Mas e ai, como vocês vão? Bem? Mal? As notas? XD**

**Nem vou falar das minhas T.T**

**Bem minna, vamos lago a esse capitulo u.u**

**Beijos.**

**Uma mulher de má reputação – Trabalhando nas Ruas – Um infeliz golpe do destino!**

**Capitulo tres!**

Yura Woolbury havia nascido sob um signo maléfico. Essa era a única explicação possível. De que outra forma uma garota de boa família acabaria assim, fazendo ponto em Hangman's Row, com o rosto pintado como o de uma boneca, mandando beijinhos para quem passasse pela rua naquela fria noite de novembro?

Yura estava profundamente triste, e o gim que ela bebia de um pequeno frasco não a animava nem um pouco. Já tinha atendido dois clientes naquela noite. Ambos tinham sido extremamente rudes e desagradáveis com ela no apartamento, antes de se vestirem e saírem para a rua como se fossem os mais respeitáveis cavalheiros.

Pelo menos a neblina não esta tão forte naquela noite, pensou.

Olhando para o pequeno hotel atrás dela, desejou estar lá dentro, e não na rua.

Estaria disposta ate mesmo a receber novamente um dos dois brutamontes que havia atendido antes, só para voltar ao calor do quarto que alugou ali, no andar de cima.

Enquanto olhava, dois marmanjos corpulentos saíram do hotel, rindo escandalosamente, deixando atrás de si uma onde de ar quente. Assim que se viram na rua, tentaram se recompor.

- Procurando por companhia, senhores? — ela perguntou, piscando um dos olhos e sorrindo, mostrando os dentes amarelados.

- Ah, minha cara — disse o homem mais sóbrio dos dois – nossas carteiras foram assaltadas por um demônio dentro desde hotel.

- Sim, um demônio chamado Uísque – emendou o outro, lambendo os beiços de forma abominável – É um ladrão terrível, esse tal de Uísque. Ah Uísque, Uísque, Uísque... Mas não é que eu gosto desse sem-vergonha?

- Então dêem o fora! – disse Yura, perdendo o interesse naquela conversa fiada. Não estava com muita paciência. Trocando as pernas e rindo os dois beberrões foram embora, deixando Yura sozinha no frio da noite.

Yura procurou dar um jeito em suas roupas, xingando. Qualquer mulher sã, se estivesse na rua naquele momento estaria usando um bom par de meias grossas e alguma coisa por baixo da roupa para se aquecer. Não estaria como ela, tremendo de frio sob um vestidinho de babados sem suas peças intimas, um chapéu, um xale, lingerie de renda e mais nada. O ar que ela soltava transformava-se imediatamente em vapor.

Olhava para os dois lados da rua, a procura de clientes, mas não havia ninguém. Não muito longe dali, o Tamisa fazia seu incansável caminho em direção ao mar. Yura tirou o fresco gim de um dos bolsos do vestido deu mais um gole para se aquecer e ficou a esperar por mais algum possível cliente.

Um signo maléfico, só podia ser. Afinal, ela convivia com a má sorte desde o dia em que veio ao mundo. Sua mãe, sempre muito fraca, tinha morrido no parto, pois o bebe estava virado na hora de nascer. Seu pai talvez se sentindo culpado pela morte da mulher, tanto quanto a filha, perdeu-se na bebida e no jogo. Costumava dar surras horrendas em Yura especialmente quando bebia muito ou tinha azar nas cartas, o que acontecia com freqüência. Outras vezes colocava-a para dormir no cesto de carvão. Varias vezes voltava com mulheres para casa que riam muito e faziam comentários e orgias em sua frente.

Yura lembrava-se de certa vez, ela tinha oito anos de idade, em que precisou se esconder no cesto de carvão depois de levar uma surra terrível do pai, com lagrimas escorrendo de seus olhos e dores por todo o corpo. Também se lembrava da figura do pai saindo pela porta, certamente a procura de mulheres ou bebidas, talvez as duas coisas. Depois disso, ele nunca mais voltou. Simplesmente abandonou a filha de oito anos, deixando para ela nada mais que dividas de jogo que ele tinha acumulado ao longo de sua vida. Yura esperou pelo pai por dois dias. Ela estava acostumada a cozinhar e a fazer sozinha, os trabalhos domésticos, por tanto não teve dificuldade para se virar sozinha. Quando ouviu alguém bater na porta, correu para atender na esperança de rever o pai. No lugar dele, um agiota chamado Scrimp e dois capangas mal-encarados. Foi ai então que ela descobriu que também fazia parte das dividas do pai, que a havia oferecido como aposta numa rodada de pôquer e perdido.

É claro que aquilo era ilegal, mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Na condição de órfã, não tinha ninguém para defendê-la. Foi vendida por dois xelins a uma daquelas instituições onde pessoas miseráveis trabalham em troca de comida e abrigo.

Aqueles foram longos sete anos. Dia após dia, costurava ate os dedos não agüentarem mais. Se não tivesse terminado o trabalho a tempo, era obrigada a continuar assim mesmo. Como ela, ali haviam dezenas de órfãs que trabalhavam por um misero prato de comida e abrigo. Yura provavelmente costurou, sozinha, mais de cem mil bainhas de calça. Era uma vida de trabalho sem fim, muito calor, suor, e dor. Mas pensando bem, aqueles tinham sido os melhores anos de sua vida. E tudo por um único motivo: uma garoto chamado Kairan.

Kairan tinha vindo da Irlanda e era dois anos mais velho que ela. Yura lembrava-se do rosto dele – sempre curioso -, o olhar brincalhão, do corpo delineada – principalmente quando ficava sem camisa por causa do calor do verão. Mas o melhor de tudo era a voz. Aquele sotaque era a promessa de coisas distantes, de aventura, de alegria. Kairan trabalhava na manutenção do telhado do abrigo. Era um dos garotos que manipulavam as polias utilizadas para subir as telhas ate as vigas. Subia em qualquer lugar com a maior facilidade e não tinha o menor medo de altura.

Yura apaixonou-se por Kairan, e ele por ela... Pela primeira vez nada vida sentia-se desejada por alguém, querida por outra pessoa.

Foi então que, um dia, Kairan pegou uma gripe muito forte. No entanto, o capataz fez com que ele trabalhasse mesmo assim. Kairan trabalhava em cima do telhado quando sentiu uma forte tontura e caiu...

E assim terminou o capitulo mais bonito da vida de Yura Woolbury.

Yura então resolveu fugir do abrigo de pobres. Não sabia para onde ir, mas preferia morrer de fome a permanecer naquele lugar. Foi uma prostituta de bom coração chamada Elsbey, quem a viu perambulando pelas ruas e resolveu acolhê-la. Por obra do acaso havia ali um homem chamado Ratchet, cujo trabalho era tomar conta das Damas Da Noite. Ratchet viu em Yura o potencial para trabalhar na noite e, em menos de uma semana, ela já estava nas ruas, trabalhando para ele. Já fazia 5 anos desde a primeira noite de Yura nas ruas, de onde ela nunca saíra.

O som de passos trouxe Yura de volta ao presente, interrompendo o devaneio em que se tinha perdido. O álcool já havia começado a envolver seus pensamentos e ela já tinha quase do frio da noite. Apertou os olhos para ver quem era e resmungou ao perceber que era o Senhor Wardle, um de seus clientes regulares, a quem ela particularmente detestava. Era uma pessoa horrorosa. Sem a menor noção de higiene, mesmo para os padrões do Yura...

Tentando disfarçar o nojo que tinha do homem a sua frente, endireitou o corpo e forçou um sorriso malvado.

- Senhor Wardle, ora, ora! – Disse. – Yura esta com frio e adoraria ter alguém para esquentá-la!

O gorducho apertou o passo e foi falar com Yura. Arfando e suando muito, tirou o lenço do bolso e enxugou a testa e parte careca.

- Sinto muito, Senhorita Yura. Tenho..., planos para esta noite. Estou apenas de passagem.

- Existe algo mais importante que a sua _Yurazinha_ aqui? Que vergonha, Senhor Wardle! – provocou ela.

O Senhor despediu-se com pressa, pois tinha medo de ser visto ali, com uma prostituta. "Que estranho" pensou Yura. Bem, apesar de precisar do dinheiro, ficou aliviada por que não precisar fazer mais gracinhas para o homem asqueroso.

Já haviam se passado cinco minutos desde que o homem se despedira e mais ninguém deu o ar de sua graça. Yura estava mal-humorada, com frio e entediada, além de estar com medo de pegar uma pneumonia.

Foi então que ouviu o barulho de cavalos se aproximando. Ao olhar, viu uma suntuosa carruagem negra, com um degrau de madeira esculpida diante a porta, puxada por um Garanhão preto e uma égua branca. O cocheiro estava encolhido com seu assento, apertando o casaco contra o próprio corpo por causa do frio. Só se via o vapor de sua respiração por debaixo de sua cartola preta. Yura preparou-se para correr a abordá-lo, mas logo viu que não valeria a pena.

Para sua surpresa, porém, a carruagem diminuiu a velocidade, veio na sua direção e, por fim, parou. Os cavalos bufavam e batiam os cascos no chão, ariscos.

O suor que exalavam transformavam-se imediatamente em vapor. Yura olhou para o cocheiro, um pouco intimidada por aquele rosto escondido pela sombra.

- Boa noite, cavalheiro. – Disse, com a voz fraca.

O cocheiro tirou a cartola e dobrou a gola do casaco, sorrindo para a moça. Yura sentiu uma estranha sensação de alivio. O homem tinha um aspecto agradável, um pequeno bigode castanho e um olhar gentil.

- Boa noite Senhorita... Por acaso esta a espera de uma carruagem de aluguel?

Yura sorriu com o gracejo. Era obvio o que ela fazia ali.

- Não por uma carruagem... Mas talvez... Por um _cocheiro_. – Disse ela, mexendo os quadris sedutoramente. – Por acaso o bonitão gostaria da companhia de uma mulher esta noite?

- Infelizmente, Senhorita, o bonitão aqui está em serviço... Uma pena, eu acho. – Disse o homem recusando o convite. – Mas a minha carruagem esta vazia e a Senhorita parece estar com tanto frio... Seria um prazer levá-la para casa!

- Infelizmente eu não tenho dinheiro para pagar uma condução assim, tão sofisticada. – Ela disse.

- A Senhorita não precisa pagar nada.

- É muita gentileza do senhor, mas... – Yura estava a ponto de recusar o convite, mas depois pensou: Para que permanecer ali? Já dava para perceber que aquela noite não renderia nada. E apenas um de seus clientes tinha aparecido: O detestável Senhor Wardle, e ate ele tinha recusado seus serviços! Estava ali, congelando os ossos para nada e, alem disso, corria o risco de ficar doente. Ratchet nem ficaria sabendo.

- Muito bem, cavalheiro, aceito sua oferta! – disse ela, por fim.

- Ótimo! – disse o homem. – Afinal, de que vale uma carruagem como esta sem passageiros dentro? E uma passageira assim... Tão linda como a Senhorita... Aonde vamos?

- Para Archerwood! – Respondeu Yura. O cocheiro colocou a cartola novamente sobre a cabeça e tomou as rédeas nas mãos.

Sentindo-se um pouco tonta por causa do Gim que tinha bebido, Yura subiu na carruagem. Era luxuosa e confortável, apensar de não ser muito mais quente que o lado de fora. Deixando-se cair sobre o assento, tomou mais uma talagada de Gim e procurou relaxar. Aquilo parecia uma bela virada do destino.

Talvez ela não estivesse sobre a influencia de um signo maléfico naquela noite.

A viagem era surpreendente confortável. O balançar da carruagem combinado com o Gim, começava a deixá-la um pouco sonolenta. A casa onde morava não ficava muito longe dali – ela não morava no hotel, não senhor, ali era somente para os negócios – mas havia historias de lobos e de coisas piores e sempre havia algum tipo de risco nas regiões mais próximas ao Tamisa.

Ela já havia passado por alguns maus bocados voltando a pé para casa, e uma carruagem era de fato o meio de transporte mais seguro de toda Londres.

Yura acordou quando sentiu a carruagem parar e só então percebeu que tinha dormido. Piscando os olhos, sentou-se e espreguiçou os braços. Logo ouviu quando o cocheiro pulou no cascalho para abrir a porta, o que a fez sentir-se uma moça fina. Sim, aquilo era uma verdadeira virada do Destino!

Suas bochechas cobertas de ruge empalideceram assim que a porta da carruagem se abriu. Não foi o cocheiro bonitão que viu diante de si, mas alguém com o rosto coberto por uma mascara de pano – um amontoado de retalhos costurados toscamente, com buracos rasgados a altura dos olhos e da boca – e uma peruca feminina, de cabelos castanhos e lisos. A boca da mascara parecia gritar alguma coisa, como se quem a usava estivesse assustado, diante da morta. Combinado com a peruca, aquilo resultava numa visão grotesca.

- Cara-Costurada!!!! – Gritou Yura, empurrando o próprio corpo para trás. Quando viu a enorme faca que a criatura segurava numa das mãos, soube imediatamente que seu signo maléfico havia lhe preparado um ultimo golpe e lamentou ardentemente que o senhor Wardle tivesse outros planos para aquela noite.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

. Oiiii genteee se escondendo o-olhaaaa eu trouxe o capitulooo...

xx gomen pela demora minna... XX

É que não surgiu inspiração u.u

Então como combinado eu responderei as reviews por e-mail, e só depois do 5 capitulo por ai que vou responder aqui e talvez nos dois Ok? Quem lê 10 noites de puro hentai onegaaaai me perdoem também xD por que eu sei que esta atrasada e eu já to quase quase terminando o capitulo Ok?

Noooooooooooooooooooo eu quero falar que:

- Vocês viram que foi centrada em apenas uma pessoa certo?

A Yura! Ela, é a chave, na verdade, ela é a isca para encontrar a chave u.u Provavelmente o capitulo próxima vai sair em breve, por que xD eu sofri um grave bloqueio de imaginação -.-

Por causa das coisas que aconteceram na minha vida '''''''''''''''''

Entao.

Aqui esta um resuminho do próximo capitulo Ok?

**A Febre de Kagome**

**O intruso noturno**

**Uma carta do Dr. Mammon**

**- Como você esta se sentindo? – Perguntou o caçador.**

**- Melhor – disse ela, esboçando um sorriso. – Mais esquecida, menos cansada.**

**- Acho que já esta na minha hora de caçar...! – Disse Sango. – Um par de Ronda-Tetos foi avistado em Kensington, e estão oferecendo uma boa recompensa para quem os eliminar. Acho melhor chegar lá antes que a noticia se espalhe.**

**- Boa sorte! – Disse Inuyasha. – E muito cuidado com a Cauda dos Monstrengos!**

**- Por acaso não fui _eu_ que ensinei isso a _você_? – Disse Sango, ao sair em tom de brincadeira.**

**- Você foi muito gentil comigo. – Disse, enquanto brincava com a corrente de prata amarrada ao pulso.**

**Inuyasha ficou vermelho e desviou o olhar para a Lareira. Levou á boca o conhaque, procurando disfarçar o ardor que sentia nas bochechas.**

**- Não fiz mais que a minha obrigação de cavalheiro. – Disse.**

**- Ora, Ora... Não sabia que por trás daquela imundice havia uma princesa!**

**- E eu não sabia que por trás daquele perfeito cavalheiro havia um canalha galanteador. – Brincou ela.**

**- Obrigada pelo Elogio () - Retrucou Inuyasha – Como se sente?**

**- Estou bem melhor, acho que a febre esta passando.**

**A voz ainda fraca, mas não comprometia em nada a mudança de aspecto da garota. Inuyasha percebeu que seus olhos procuravam por ela mais do que seria considerado, apropriado.**

**- Não quer se sentar aqui comigo? – Perguntou ele. Ela disse não, e então se aproximou.**

**- Estou cansada. Acho que preciso descansar. Só vim ate aqui para agradecer a você... Por ter cuidado de mim...**

**Ela esta a dois passos de seu corpo, e a proximidade entre os dois começava a ficar estranha.**

**- Fico feliz por ter encontrado você antes que se machucasse ainda mais e alem do mais – Os olhos negros violetas arregalaram-se quando sentiu a boca ser tampada por outra, consequentemente fazendo-o parar de falar. Prestou atenção nos olhos de Kagome, que fechavam-se em um semi-serrar de olhos, as bochechas limpas rosadas e coradas, e os cabelos negros molhados roçando em sua pele.**

**Fechou os olhos e apenas aproveitou o que a garota lhe proporcionara.**

**Naquele instante, de qualquer forma. Não mais poderia evitar os olhos de procurarem na garota coisas que ambos achavam inapropriado.**

**- Boa noite – Disse ela se separando e saiu.**

**- Boa... Noite... – Os lábios molhados e levemente avermelhados de Inuyasha sibilaram por um momento palavras vagas, olhar vidrado nas costas de Kagome ate que sumira por entre os corredores em cima das escadas. Sentou-se na cadeira pausadamente. E logo pegou o copo de conhaque, enchendo-o e tomando todo o conteúdo amargo.**

O nusss xD contei o capitulo todo! Que vergoooonha Petit Pelle u.u

Bem gente D aguardem o próximo capitulo!

Beijos

Ate breve culta

Amo todas vocêssss!!

Por isso ¬¬ tratem de me mandarem reviews heim! E respondam a pergunta do capitulo anterior! Se não não tem capitulo 4 -.-

xD

Tchaaaau


	4. Uma Carta do Doutor Naraku

_**Olá minhas queridas, como vao?**_

_**Antes de mais nada, estarei explicando tudo ao final do cap, ok?**_

_**Agora vamos a fic,**_

_**Está é uma adaptação do livro A maldição de Alaizabel Cray, de Chris Wooding!**_

_**Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, são de autoria de Rumiko-chan! (Mas aquele Sesshoumaru... daria minha casa para torná-lo meu hohoho)**_

_**Até lá embaixo!**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

A Febre de Kagome

Um Espectador Indesejado

Uma Carta do Doutor Naraku

Kagome sentou-se na cama, o cobertor bem enrolado em volta dos seus ombros e joelhos de forma que a única coisa visível fora daquele casulo eram os seus braços e cabeça. Parecia uma coisa curiosamente infantil, mas agradava a Inuyasha, que se lembrava de fazer aquilo quando era pequeno. Ela acordara com uma fome quase selvagem e ia na sua terceira tigela de estufado, quando Sango regressou do boticário, que era do outro lado da rua, com uma extrato para a sua febre. O boticário encontrava-se fechado, claro; ao longe, o Big Ben acabara de bater a uma hora da manhã; mas Sango conhecia a família a quem pertencia e eles resolviam-lhe os problemas quando ela lhes batia à porta àquelas horas tardias.

Kagome não falou muito enquanto comia, centrando toda a sua atenção na comida que Inuyasha ia lhe dando. Engoliu o remédio sem qualquer pergunta ou queixa, estremecendo quando lhe passou pela garganta; por fim, entregou a tigela vazia a Inuyasha e pareceu saciada.

— Como se sente? — perguntou Inuyasha.

— Melhor — respondeu ela, com um pequeno sorriso. — Não tenho tanto frio. Nem me sinto tão cansada.

— Quer vir sentar-se junto à lareira? É mais quente do que o meu quarto.

Ela assentiu, os seus olhos brilhantes fixos nos dele. Inuyasha ajudou-a há deslocar-se até à sala, onde Sango já se encontrava, espevitando o lume. Ainda estava enrolada no cobertor quando se sentou, de pernas cruzadas, numa das cadeiras; o brilho das chamas dançando no espelho; o suor que era a sua pele febril. A sala aqueceu rapidamente, pouco iluminada e acolhedora. Inuyasha trouxe-lhe um uísque, assim como para ele próprio e para Sango; depois se sentou numa cadeira ao lado de Kagome.

— O melhor é ir andando para a caça — anunciou Sango. —

Foi visto um par de Trepadores-de-telhado em Kensington; um advogado ofereceu um prêmio pelas suas cabeças. O melhor é chegar lá antes que isso chegue aos ouvidos de outros.

— Boa sorte — disse Inuyasha. — E cuidado com as caudas deles.

— Não fui eu quem te ensinou isso? — retorquiu Sango com um sorriso enquanto saía.

— Vocês são caçadores? Em Londres? — perguntou Kagome, subitamente interessada, enquanto bebia um gole de uísque.

— Somos caçadores-de-bruxas, menina — respondeu Inuyasha.

— Oh — disse ela, deixando transparecer um tom estranho na sua voz.

Olhou para ele, a luz do fogo destacando as suas feições pequenas e infantis, mesmo sob o cabelo desalinhado, a sujeira e a pele amarelada que a febre lhe provocara.

— Tem sido muito gentil para mim — disse ela, brincando com a pequena pulseira de prata que tinha no pulso. Inuyasha corou, virando-se para o fogo de forma a disfarçar o rubor que sentia na face e bebendo um pouco da sua bebida.

— Nenhum cavalheiro poderia fazer menos do que o que eu fiz — respondeu.

Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio, os segundos sentiam-se passar através das batidas do coração.

— Por que é que não me consigo lembrar? — perguntou calmamente.

— Talvez a febre lhe esteja a obstruir o cérebro — aventou Inuyasha. — Com o passar da febre, a confusão também passará.

— Espero que sim — continuou ela. De repente, franziu as sobrancelhas, como se esforçasse-se por recordar qualquer coisa que estava bem ali,quase ao seu alcance.

— Lembro-me... de coisas dispersas. Lembro-me dos rostos dos meus pais. Mas não do lugar onde vivo. Conheço esta cidade, conheço as ruas e os becos... por isso, como é que não me consigo lembrar de onde vivo?

— Acabará por se recordar, menina — assegurou Inuyasha. — Eu..., deixei-lhe baldes de água quente, se quiser tomar banho. Kagome levantou uma madeixa do seu desalinhado cabelo negro e olhou-o atentamente. Olhou para as costas das mãos, voltando-as diante

dos seus olhos. Uma expressão de súbita compreensão surgiu no seu rosto. Até àquele momento, não tivera consciência de que estava suja; pior que isso, ela estava imunda.

— Conte-me — disse, distraidamente. — Conte-me como me encontrou. – Então Inuyasha disse-lhe e, enquanto o fazia, começou a avaliar a garota que se sentava diante de si, curvada, febril e tremendo ligeiramente. Era de fato uma garota estranha. Interrogou-se sobre ela, de onde vinha, quem eram os seus pais, como fora a sua educação. Seria como ele, solitária e decidida? Ou teria um lar feliz, com muitos amigos, cheio de alegria? Pegou-se a observá-la enquanto explicava o que acontecera, reparando em pequenas coisas a seu respeito. Por exemplo, o seu vestido. Rasgado, descosido e sujo, mas mesmo assim percebia-se que tinha sido relativamente caro. As finas pulseiras e fios de prata em volta do seu pulso e pescoço; lisos e simples mas, ainda assim, fora das possibilidades de uma criada ou de uma operária. Apesar da sua aparência algo doente, não tinha passado fome e não apresentava sinais de piolhos no cabelo. Também a sua voz; as suas vogais eram irrepreensíveis, as suas palavras pronunciadas de forma perfeita, produto de uma boa educação ou de aulas de elocução. Quando Inuyasha chegou ao fim, ela ficou em silêncio por algum tempo.

— Tenho de tomar banho — disse depois.

Encontrou a água na casa de banho, como Inuyasha prometera, três baldes de água quente quase a ferver e um balde de água gelada. O ar fresco estava cheio de vapor, a pequena janela solitária encontrava-se completamente embaciada e os azulejos verde-escuros das paredes pingavam com a condensação. Uma banheira funda estava encostada a uma parede e noutra estava pendurado um espelho de corpo inteiro, a sua superfície prateada escorrendo gotas de orvalho quente. Também havia uma mesa de apoio com ungüentos e óleos. Para sua surpresa estava um montinho de roupa cuidadosamente dobrada colocado sobre essa mesa. Levantando-o, percebeu que era composto por um vestido azul e cor de pérola, alguns ganchos de cabelo, meias e sapatos. Da mãe de Inuyasha, supôs ela, e por um momento perguntou-se quando conheceria a senhora da casa para lhe poder agradecer.

Caminhou até ao espelho e limpou-o; ao ver que isso pouco adiantava, viu uma barra de sabão, molhou-a na água fria e esfregou-a nas mãos. Feito isso, quando limpou o espelho, a condensação desvaneceu. Encontrou uma toalha e, usando o sabão e a água, limpou a cara com uma esponja. Sim, ela conhecia esta cara. Ao menos tinha isso; não era uma face estranha para si mesma. Tirou o vestido imundo e rasgado e olhou para o seu reflexo; também reconhecia o seu corpo, cada curva, sinal e sarda lhe era familiar. Tinha pintas negras nas costelas e o fundo das costas doía-lhe incrivelmente. Voltou-se de costas para o espelho e olhou sobre o ombro para o reflexo. O coração subiu-lhe à boca. Estava lá uma coisa que não conhecia. A presença daquilo ali era-lhe estranha, desconhecida e sinistra. Uma tatuagem, uma tatuagem circular na base das costas. Olhou fixamente para a imagem durante muito tempo. Era difícil dizer o que é que era suposto retratar. Uma imagem estilizada de uma coisa com vários tentáculos, vista num perfil de três quartos, gravada com simples tinta azul, quase negra. A visão daquela coisa perturbava-a. Não gostava de a ter; a pele em seu redor parecia querer enrugar-se para fugir daquela zona. Comunicava sombriamente com o seu subconsciente e trazia sentimentos de terror. Tremeu e afastou o olhar. A simples presença daquilo no seu corpo envergonhava-a. Não era adequado, nem decente, ter qualquer tipo de tatuagem naquela zona do seu corpo. Não se lembrava das circunstâncias que haviam rodeado a sua criação, mas também não tinha a certeza de o querer fazer. Colocou a água na banheira, fazendo com que a água ficasse um bocadinho quente de mais, com a pressa de se lavar. Ao meter-se dentro da banheira, o sangue subiu-lhe à cabeça e sentiu uma tontura a tomar conta. Cuidado, Kagome. Ainda esta fraca. Mas fraca do quê? Estaria a sua doença relacionada de alguma forma com a sua loucura e amnésia? E com os terríveis pesadelos que ela recordava apenas em parte? Começou a chorar suavemente. O que estava acontecendo? Quem era ela? Quem era Kagome Cray?

Sem estender o pescoço, não conseguia ver a janela solitária da divisão, situada para cima e para a sua direita. De qualquer maneira, não havia lá nada senão escuridão, estando a janela no último andar da casa; e o vapor gerado pelo banho quente tornara-a opaca. Assim sendo, não viu a marca de uma mão aberta surgir lentamente na janela, como se estivesse a

ser colocada de encontro ao vidro pelo lado de fora, dissipando a condensação interior no local onde tocava. E embora não estivesse nada do lado de fora que fosse visível ao olho humano, outra marca começou a delinear-se lentamente ao lado da mão: uma marca com a forma de um maxilar e de uma sobrancelha, uma marca igual à que seria feita se uma cara se encostasse à janela, olhando para baixo, para a garota na banheira.

Quando Kagome desceu as escadas, lavada e vestida, o seu cabelo penteado e arranjado, Inuyasha ficou sem palavras. Esta pessoa apresentava poucas semelhanças com a garota que trouxera para casa duas noites antes, Essa tinha um ar esgazeado e deformado, estava totalmente desgastada e com um olhar tresloucado. A garota que estava diante dele parecia quase uma boneca, com feições suaves e perfeitas como as de uma criança; os seus olhos azuis não mostravam qualquer sinal de doença. O cabelo negro, outrora todo emaranhado, fora penteado e domado com ganchos, de forma que caía sobre os seus ombros em caracóis cor de breu. Envergava o vestido azul e cor de pérola que ele lhe deixara na casa de banho, o qual lhe assentava na perfeição. Pôs-se de pé, puxando o seu próprio cabelo para trás, e fez uma longa reverencia.

— Minha senhora — entoou. — Não fazia idéia de que havia uma princesa escondida por trás de toda aquela sujeira.

Ela riu-se bem-disposta e corou.

— E eu não fazia idéia de que havia um malandro por trás daquele cavalheiro.

— Sinto me honrado com o _elogio_. — retorquiu. — Como se sente?

— Agora sinto-me melhor — disse ela. — Acho que a febre está passando.

A sua voz continuava fraca, mas isso em pouco manchava a transformação. Inuyasha percebeu-se desviando o olhar para ela mais do que o adequado.

— Quer sentar-se? — perguntou. Mas ela abanou a cabeça.

— Estou cansada. Penso que o melhor é descansar. Só vim aqui... para lhe agradecer. Por tomar conta de mim.

— Apenas fico feliz por tê-la encontrado antes que lhe acontecesse algo de mau — afirmou.

— Este vestido... é da sua mãe?

— Era — respondeu. — Mas ela já morreu, assim como o meu pai. Assim como tudo o que me era querido.

Ela ficou um pouco triste devido ao seu tom.

— Algumas coisas queridas duram para sempre — disse. O lume estalou.

Inuyasha olhou sobre o ombro para ela, com uma expressão estranha no olhar.

— É minha convidada aqui, Kagome, até ficar boa. Quero que veja esta casa como sua. – Ela sorriu.

— Encontraremos os seus pais — continuou ele. Mas, estranhamente, Kagome não sentiu nada ao ouvir isso.

— Boa-noite — disse ela e saiu.

Despertou para a escuridão com um pequeno grito, o seu ritmo cardíaco a bater a alta velocidade e a sua testa e costas alagadas em suor. Olhou ao redor, desesperada, sem saber onde estava, apenas que era perseguida por uma coisa enorme, voraz, escura e invisível que gemia e a queria. Depois recuperou a consciência, estabilizou e acalmou-se, tentando reordenar suas idéias. Estava no quarto de Inuyasha. Era de noite. Estava dormindo, sonhando. Um pesadelo, um horrível pesadelo, mas não passava disso mesmo. Respirando fundo, tentou tranqüilizar-se. O quarto estava frio e coberto por um manto de escuridão, e ela escutava a batida do seu coração desacelerar. Os candeeiros de ferro negro da rua brilhavam pela janela, lançando finas formas amarelas ao longo do chão de madeira. De noite, o quarto parecia maior, por qualquer razão, como se as paredes se afastassem para respirar. Um dos amuletos que pendiam do teto ressoou suavemente ao mexer-se. _Esqueci-me de perguntar acerca deles_, pensou, cansada, enquanto as réstias do pesadelo se esvaíam da sua mente e o cansaço começava a regressar. Reparara nos amuletos pela primeira vez quando veio para o quarto depois do banho. Tinham o aspecto temporário das coisas que não costumavam estar num determinado lugar. O resto do quarto estava bem arrumado; uma cômoda com gavetas, uma mesa-de-cabeceira com um pente e um livro velho sobre ela, a cama, um chão de madeira polido com um só tapete. Não havia muita decoração no quarto de Inuyasha; não mostrava nada acerca da sua personalidade. Era só um quarto. Mas os amuletos... esses sim, eram interessantes. Ali, sobre a janela, pendia uma cauda de raposa com um pequeno frasco de qualquer coisa indefinível atado à sua volta, e estava toda enrolada por uma corda de contas de madeira com um cheiro estranho. Kagome encontrara um rolo de corda debaixo da cama, mas os fios que se entrelaçavam estavam pintados de vermelho, branco e castanho-amarelado, e havia vários sinos atados em vários pontos ao longo de toda a corda. Debaixo da porta haviam sido desenhados pequenos símbolos com uma espécie de pasta preta parecida com cinza, que se estendiam a toda a largura da soleira. Outra pequena escultura móvel feita com pequenos sinos de todos os tipos de metal pendia sobre a cama. Tirou os cobertores de cima de si e despertou, sentindo o frio atravessar a camisola e tocar-lhe na pele. Era de uma suave seda lilás, elegante e luxuosa, e servia-lhe com perfeição. Encontrara-a sobre a cama quando se retirara na noite anterior. Da mãe do Inuyasha, pensou, sentindo-se um pouco triste. Foi então que se apercebeu que a sua febre passara. Sentou-se, testando para ver se as tonturas voltavam. Não voltaram. A roupa da cama ainda cheirava a doença, um odor amargo a suor doentio, mas ela sentia-se ótima. _Pelo menos isso é bom_, pensou, voltando a encostar-se.

Ouviu os ruídos da casa, as madeiras que estalavam e os canos que rangiam, e de repente sentiu uma terrível, horrível solidão. Não só agora, não só porque a casa estava vazia; em vez disso, era algo que a invadia e prometia ficar. Estava completamente à deriva, sem qualquer porto a que pudesse chamar de casa. Sentiu o estômago a contrair-se e teve vontade de chorar. Talvez tenha dormido, talvez não. Era difícil ter certeza. Resvalando como uma pedra pelo limiar da consciência, não sabia dizer se tinha mesmo sonhado ou se apenas passara pelas _brasas_ antes de os seus olhos se abrirem de repente, alguma coisa ali, no teto. O seu peito ficou congelado de medo. O quarto escurecera, ela tinha a certeza, as sombras alargaram-se até engolirem por completo a luz, e a temperatura caíra de tal forma que conseguia ver o seu bafo claramente. Mas mesmo na escuridão, conseguia vislumbrar a sombra mais escura, a coisa enorme que se erguia aos pés da sua cama e se dobrava sobre ela, encostada ao teto, uma partícula de escuridão congelada que emanava maldade. Era inacreditavelmente alto; uma presença vaga, indefinida, sem cara, que não se mexia e a paralisava de medo. Não tem nada ali! Gritou qualquer coisa vinda do fundo do seu ser, a sua mente racional tentando derrotar freneticamente o seu crescente terror, lutando para voltar a controlar. _Não passa de uma sombra, só uma sombra! _Mas estava ali, e transmitia uma sensação de maldade tão grande que ela sentiu ânsia; uma coisa sem corpo nem forma, contudo, conseguia sentir os seus olhos, observando-a sem pestanejar, analisando-a com um olhar pavoroso. Mal se apercebia de que a sua mão buscava a caixa de fósforos que estava na mesa junto à cama, ali guardada para acender o candeeiro a petróleo que se encontrava próximo. Não se atrevia a afastar os olhos da abundante escuridão que pairava sobre si, temendo que se o fizesse aquilo caísse sobre ela como um sudário, e ela...

O estalar e silvar do fósforo quebrou o feitiço, e um pequeno brilho de luz afastou a escuridão. Tirou o vidro do candeeiro a petróleo e, tremelicando, encostou a chama ao pavio, depois ergueu-o sem sequer recolocar o vidro, apontando a sua luz para o teto. Não havia nada. Sentou-se na cama, arquejando. Teria enfim ido embora? Teria estado lá alguma vez? Ela tinha tanta certeza...

Saiu da cama, cheia de medo. O frio deixou-a com arrepios por todo o corpo, por baixo da camisola. Colocou o vidro no candeeiro a petróleo de forma a difundir a luz e a alastrá-la mais. Depois colocou o fogo no máximo e vasculhou o quarto. Olhou por trás da cômoda, debaixo da cama e, por fim, rodou a chave na fechadura de forma a trancá-la.

_Arrepios noturnos_, disse a si mesma. Só pode ter sido isso. _Talvez ainda não esteja tão recuperada como pensei_. Voltou a cama, recolocando o candeeiro ao seu lado, na mesa. Durante algum tempo permaneceu acordada, olhando fixamente para o teto, para o local onde a coisa estivera. _Alguma coisa me aconteceu_..., pensou. _Alguma coisa aconteceu e é por isso que não me consigo lembrar, e foi por isso que adoeci, e foi por isso que enlouqueci. Mas estou melhorando. Estou sim!_

Sentindo-se subitamente idiota, tombou o vidro do candeeiro a petróleo e soprou para apagar a chama. A escuridão regressou ao quarto e instalou-se. Ficou durante algum tempo a olhar para o teto, mas a única coisa que viu foi o breu. Aos poucos, começou a adormecer uma vez mais. As escadas rangeram... um gemido longo e grave. Acordou de imediato, os seus olhos totalmente abertos, alerta.

Aquele ruído não era nenhum barulho normal da noite, não era o som dos canos a esfriando e rangendo ou o gemido da madeira a estalar. O degrau seguinte rangeu, de modo bastante perceptível. Alguém estava a subir. Foram precisos vários segundos para que a compreensão da situação se instalasse, durante os quais a passada lenta e pesada subira mais dois degraus. Havia uma premeditação terrível naqueles passos, qualquer coisa não natural que ela não conseguia bem identificar e um terrível mau presságio assolou-a, acompanhado por uma horrível sensação de vulnerabilidade. É o Inuyasha. O Inuyasha ou a Sango. Tem de ser. Não há razão para entrar em pânico desta forma. Mas em algum lugar dentro de si, profunda e instintivamente, ela sabia que, fosse quem fosse, ou fosse o que fosse, que dava aqueles passos vinha para pegá-la.

O quarto esfriara ainda mais e a escuridão voltara a aumentar. Puxou o cobertor mais para cima, enrolando-se nele até ao pescoço, e arqueou-se para trás de forma que ficasse sentada contra a cabeceira da cama. Percorreu o quarto com os olhos em busca de qualquer coisa que lhe servisse de arma. A cômoda! Tinha gavetas; lá dentro tinha de haver qualquer coisas como um abridor de cartas. Mas ela estava congelada. Não se atrevia a sair da segurança imaginária da cama para atravessar o quarto. O intruso já chegara ao patamar e, de repente, ela apercebeu-se da razão pela qual os passos lhe pareciam estranhos. Eram passos molhados. Não era o bater de botas, mas o pisar suave de qualquer coisa como barbatanas ou de uma pata palmípede. E, ao acompanhar esse ruído, ouvia-se uma respiração sibilante, como a respiração carregada de catarro de um homem muito, muito velho.

Por qualquer razão, foi esse som que a fez mexer, a fez afastar o cobertor e pôr o pé no tapete. Não se atreveu a acender a luz para não alertar o intruso, esperando mais que tudo que, fosse o que fosse que se encontrava lá fora, não soubesse que ela estava ali. Silenciosamente, o corpo tão tenso que até era doloroso, atravessou o quarto. O seu reflexo

ia-se dirigindo a ela, um reflexo sombrio no espelho do outro lado do quarto, sobre a cômoda. Ela ficou surpreendida ao ver o quão normal a sua imagem parecia, quando o seu interior estava inteiramente tomado por um completo e profundo horror. Os passos molhados aproximaram-se, progredindo lentamente, e com eles aproximava-se também o som arrastado de algo pesado. Kagome olhou de relance para a porta, cheia de medo, imaginando que a coisa do outro lado já a estava para abrir a porta. Então, tentou abrir uma gaveta da cômoda o mais silenciosamente que foi capaz. Trancada. Tentou outra gaveta, tremendo de medo, e, com a pressa, a fez ranger no interior da cômoda, um som que parecia ensurdecedor naquela escuridão carregada. Os pés pararam de avançar. De certa forma, o silêncio era ainda pior do que ouvir o som dos passos. Notou um cheiro de sal, até lhe sentia o sabor nos lábios e na língua. O quarto estava agora gelado, tão frio que

ela começou a tremer violentamente, e cada expiração era como uma nuvem branca.

_Como as profundezas escuras e frias do mar_, pensou, apercebendo-se de que o orvalho começava a colar-se a ela, umedecendo sua camisola e fazendo o seu fino cabelo negro colar-se à cara, como tentáculos frios e pesados. Tremendo agora incontrolavelmente, olhou para a gaveta. Havia lá uma faca, não um abre-cartas mas uma coisa curiosa com uma lâmina bamboleante. A porta fez um barulho estrondoso, abanando violentamente e de forma ensurdecedora. Ela gritou, agarrando a faca e voltando a correr para cama, onde se ajoelhou virada para a porta. Esta tremeu de encontro à ombreira como se alguma coisa estivesse a se chocar com ela do lado de fora, batendo e esmurrando, até que Kagome gritou de novo para tentar silenciar aquele ruído. Como é que Inuyasha não ouvia tal barulho? Como é que ele não estava acordado e alerta? A não ser que fosse Inuyasha do outro lado da porta. Seguiu-se silêncio. Kagome observou ofegante, tremendo e de olhos bem abertos, a faca estendida diante de si numa ameaça fútil contra qualquer coisa que tentasse entrar pela porta. A sua pele estava ensopada, e o seu cabelo desalinhado. A chave começou a rodar lentamente na fechadura. Aterrorizada, Kagome observou o círculo formado pela chave enquanto esta rodava, milímetro a milímetro, cada um aproximando-a mais do momento em que não teria nada mais separando-a da coisa que a esperava do lado de fora. Não se conseguia mexer.

O som da fechadura a ser destrancada parecia o disparar de uma pistola. A porta abriu suavemente para dentro, deixando antever um espaço de cerca de dez centímetros de escuridão total e completa. Silêncio e calmaria.

Quando Sango regressou a casa nessa manhã, depois da caçada, estava arranhada e exausta, mas não ostentava qualquer ferimento. À noite não fora proveitosa. Os Trepadores-de-telhado já tinham desaparecido quando ela chegou e o resto da noite fora passada numa perseguição na qual ela nunca chegou realmente a alcançá-los. Encontrou Inuyasha sentado numa cadeira de braços com um uísque na mão.

— Bom dia — cumprimentou ela, alegremente. Inuyasha não respondeu. Avançou até ele e sentou-se numa cadeira ao seu lado. Ele pegou outro copo de uísque e ofereceu-lhe.

— Para mim? Inuyasha, você é ótimo! — disse.

— Houve um desenvolvimento no caso — informou ele. Sango instalou-se na cadeira.

— Não me soa a boa coisa.

— Esta manhã ouvi a Kagome gritar. Quando a encontrei, estava meio doida de susto e balbuciava qualquer coisa. Precisei de uma hora para a acalmar e para ela me contar o que aconteceu.

— E o que foi? — perguntou Sango.

Ele contou-lhe acerca da noite de Kagome e do intruso no patamar.

— Depois dei a ela um calmante. Agora está dormindo, e ainda vai levar algum tempo até acordar.

— E não ouviu nenhum ruído feito pelo intruso? — inquiriu.

— Nada — respondeu Inuyasha. — O que pensa a respeito do que ela disse?

Sango levou muito tempo até responder, agitando o uísque no fundo do copo para aquecê-lo em sua mão.

— Estou inclinada a dizer que ela está louca — respondeu lentamente.

Inuyasha não disse nada durante algum tempo, vendo as suas feições serem realçadas pela luz hesitante da manhã fria e pelo calor do lume.

— Acredita nela. — afirmou Sango, a sua voz ecoando no copo enquanto bebia um gole de uísque.

— Foi a forma como ela o descreveu... — respondeu pensativo.

— Como é que ela podia ter inventado aquilo tudo? Era um Draug, tenho certeza disso.

— Era uma descrição exata do Draug, como se tivesse acabado de sair de um manual — retorquiu. — E é por isso que duvido dela. Podia ter lido aquela descrição em algum lugar; não pode se esquecer que nós não sabemos nada acerca do seu passado. Além disso, em toda a ciência-bruxa, só estão confirmados dois encontros com os Seres Submersos.

— Examinei o local — disse Inuyasha, levantando-se e andando para

trás e para a frente ao longo da sala, que ia ficando cada vez mais iluminada pela força crescente do sol. — Estava úmido. E os Encantamentos que desenhou ao redor da porta tinham sido alterados... Estavam tortos e incoerentes. Algo testou fortemente a barreira que você colocou.

— Ou alguém os apagou e escreveu outros — sugeriu Sango.

— Não é inconcebível. Olha, Inuyasha, ela não passa de uma garota perdida. Quem mandaria um Draug atrás dela, por amor de Deus? Sabe como é difícil evocar uma coisa daquelas?

Inuyasha sentou-se no parapeito da janela, a luz fria e morta vinda do exterior, batendo sobre a sua nuca e ombros, transformava-os numa mancha brilhante de branco e cobria a sua face com a sombra. Sango suspirou e levantou-se, rodando os braços antes de se dirigir ao seu antigo aprendiz.

— Eu sei que quer acreditar que ela não é louca — disse. — Deus sabe como você conhece poucas pessoas nesta profissão, vivendo de noite, sempre caçando. Inuyasha, uma pessoa só consegue ser solitária durante certo tempo. Tem dezessete anos. As pessoas precisam de amigos.

— Eu tenho você — respondeu Inuyasha.

— Eu não conto — disse, abanando o cabelo. — Além do mais fui tua professora e, além disso, sou velha demais para você — acrescentou, encolhendo os ombros. — O que eu quero dizer, Inuyasha, é que precisa se certificar a respeito dela antes de ter grandes esperanças. Te conheço bem demais. Sei que esta pensando em ficar com ela.

De repente, Inuyasha soltou uma gargalhada.

— Ficar com ela? Onde é que ai colocar ela? Eu quero mais é ter minha cama de volta.

Por um momento, parecia que ia continuar, mas de repente pareceu gaguejar um pouco e acabou por tirar uma carta do bolso.

— Isto chegou há uma hora — disse, colocando a carta nas mãos de Sango. Depois saiu da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si. Sango virou o sobrescrito para cima, lendo o remetente.

Fora enviada pelo Doutor Naraku, de Redford Acres. Retirando a carta que estava no interior, leu:

**Meu Caro Senhor,**

**Espero que esta carta venha para bem. Como conseqüência da sua visita a respeito da garota que encontrou na Zona Antiga, coloquei algumas questões aos donos de dois outros asilos da área de Londres. Parece que o Doutor Hart de Crockerly Grange teve recentemente um incêndio numa ala do seu estabelecimento, que resultou na morte de vários pacientes. Durante o incêndio, o andar de cima dessa ala desabou, destruindo a parede exterior e permitindo a fuga aos pacientes que sobreviveram. Ainda andam a monte três pacientes; dois homens e uma mulher. Essa garota, que se chama Kagome Cray, tem cerca de dezessete ou dezoito anos de idade e, infelizmente, não corresponde à descrição da sua garota perdida, pois tem **_**cabelo negro e olhos azuis**_**, mas lamento informar que esta foi a única situação que consegui descortinar de uma possível fuga de uma paciente em Londres. Lamento não poder ajudar mais. Por favor, informe-me da conclusão dos seus inquéritos.**

**Com os melhores cumprimentos, Doutor Mammon Naraku.**

Sango releu a carta duas vezes antes de dobrá-la com cuidado e a recolocou dentro do sobrescrito. Algo a desanimava tremendamente.

— Oh, Inuyasha — exclamou, pesarosa.

Na entrada, o telefone tocou.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Olá pessoal! Sei que havia falado no profile que ia atualizar apenas em 2011, mas um tempo livre fez com que eu me animasse para fazê-lo antes. Como faz um bom tempo que deixei a fic, eu perdi o livro, e tive que baixá-lo em português de Portugal. Demorei horas para adaptar par ao nosso português mas acho que não ficou tão bom. Caso não gostem ou aja qualquer coisa estranha por favor me avisem!**_

_**Agora, devo mil desculpas as pessoas que mandaram reviews e eu nunca respondi; saibam que eu realmente sinto muito e amo MUITO vocês, não consegui me desligar daqui, foi horrível parar de escrever e ver a opinião de vocês e tudo.**_

_**Muito obrigado por tudo que fizeram, eu não seria nada sem vocês.**_

_**Agora, as reviews.**_

Má, ai eu li MUITAS vezes também esse livro, hahahahaha, e pensei exatamente isso, nada melhor que Kagome para pegar o papel de Alaizabel xD eu amo esse nome, nunca desgrudou do meu cérebro, mas prefiro a Kagome *_* Beijos lindona! Espero que tenha gostado deste cap super intrigante de necromantes do oceano!

Aline, Toutosai malvado? Fico imaginando como ele seria malvado, no anime ele é tão tosco! Uahuahuahuahuhauhua Vou reler tudo de novo e ver o que decido, mas não pense que seu voto não será levado em conta por que VAI uauauahuhauhauhuahha! Beijos querida, muito obrigada pela otima review! Putz, quanto ao santo, não sei u.u Se eu soubesse, teria passado em matemática! Uahuauhauhauhah Até!

Merrymaid, cara, me perdoa, mas eu vou precisar ler tudo de novo pra decidir o vilão de novo, faz tanto tempo que eu me esqueci da maioria das coisas da historia, MAS NÃO SE PREOCUPA que seu voto será anotado em negrito xD (fã de Sesshy mal... ele fica tão sexy, ai... nossa *_*) auauhuahuauha. Sim, eu também amo! Quando li esse livro na hora já imaginei adaptado para Inuyasha, que para mim são personagens que combinam com esse tipo de historia! Espero que tenha gostado deste cap alucinado u_u tem muito mais de onde veio este! Ahahhaha Mil beijos!

Jéssica Cristina, olha, desculpa viu? Você implorou e eu só postei depois de um tempão! Mas prometo que agora vou atualizar com freqüência ok? Tai o cap que você tava doida pra ler! Mil beijos!

Drezza, PRONTOOOO ENFIM POSTEI UAHUAHUHAUHAUHAUHAUHUAH espero que tenha gostado xuxu! BEIJAOOO!

GENTE, É ISSO!

Prox cap.

_Uma Corrida Contra o Tempo_

_Maycraft_

_Inuyasha tem uma Segunda Oportunidade_

— Aqui dentro! — gritou uma voz, e Sango e Inuyasha passaram a correr passando pela preocupada criada e subiram as escadas, dirigindo-se ao local de onde provinha o som.

Era uma propriedade espaçosa, em Kensington, afastada da avenida ladeada por árvores, com três largos degraus encimados por um corrimão preto de ferro que conduziam até à verde e robusta porta da frente. A jovem que lhes abrira a porta seguiu-os até ao andar de cima, o seu avental preto e branco esvoaçando em volta dos calcanhares.

— Para a direita! — gritou, atrás deles. — No escritório do patrão!

[...]

— Bennett! O que merda esta pensando? — reagiu o homem virando-se para trás, Inuyasha reconheceu-o de imediato. Myuga Maycraft, inspetor-chefe dos Peelers de Cheapside. Era um tipo alto, bem constituído, com um bigode preto e grosso que começava a ficar grisalho em alguns pontos, e um cabelo da mesma cor que também principiava a dar mostras de enfraquecimento, chegando mesmo a apresentar algumas falhas no alto da cabeça. Usava um sobretudo creme, encorpado e gasto. A senhora parecia estar igualmente chocada.

— Ele é meu marido — protestou sem grande energia, referindo-se ao homem que estava deitado no chão.

— Não o será por muito tempo, minha senhora — redargüiu Sango, afastando-os com um empurrão e agachando-se onde eles estavam anteriormente —, e se ele decidir morder ou arranhar qualquer um de vós, o nosso destino será igual ao dele. A morte.


End file.
